Different
by yesbyunbaekhee12
Summary: CHAPTER 6/Sehun yang selalu mencoba agar ia bisa sama menjadi seperti Luhan dan agar dapat memiliki Luhan untuk selamanya/"bagaimana jika kita tidak bisa Sehun-ah?"/"Tenanglah, Tuhan pasti punya cara indah untuk memisahkan kita."/HUNHAN. YAOI. Chanbaek and other is here. RNR jusseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

**Cast : Sehun and Luhan**

**Other Cast : find by yourself ^^**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy;Vampir**

**Rating : T+**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**A/N : Warning, This Fanfic is Yaoi. Harus meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Yang berkenan boleh nge-favorit dan nge-follow. Harap jadilah reader yang baik dan manusia yang bisa menghargai karya orang lain. No bash no flame no plagiat no silent readers.**

**~Happr Reading~**

"_Hyung~,_ bangun, ayo ke sekolah, ini adalah hari pertama kita masuk sekolah di musim semi tahun ini, aku tidak mau terlambat."ujar Baekhyun membangunkan kakaknya yang terbaring lemas di sebelah kanannya semalaman tadi. Dunia mimpi masih memeluk orang itu dengan erat tampaknya.

Orang itu sedikit melenguh dan perlahan membuka mata rusanya.

Baekhyun membentuk senyum dibibirnya. Ia beranjak menuju kaca jendela yang ditutupi selembar kain berwarna biru tua sebagai gorden.

Baekhyun menarik gorden tersebut hingga ke sisi jendela. Cahaya sang fajar sebagai raja bumi di siang hari pun langsung menyambar masuk menembus dinding kaca yang cukup besar itu dan menelusuri seisi ruangan.

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya yang masih terbaring namun mulai sadar dari alam mimpi dengan mata bercahayanya.

"Luhan _hyung,_ cepat mandi, aku akanmenyiapkan sarapan untuk kita ber-3 ne, aku tunggu"ujar Baekhyun lalu mula beranjak menuju pintu kamar.

Suara Luhan sang kakak menghentikan langkahnya "kau sudah mandi Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis "tentu saja, aku kedapur dulu"ujar Baekhyun yang meninggalkan kakaknya sendiri di kamar.

Luhan menggaruk kepala-nya kebingungan. "Tidak biasanya anak itu bangun pagi dan sudah beres secepat ini"ujarnya kebingungan lalu beranjak dari kasur, menggapai handuk dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur yang ada di rumahnya tersebut dan mendapati sang kakak tertua sedang membaca koran edisi terbaru.

"Bagaimana kopi buatan ku _hyung_?"tanya Baekhyun pada sang kakak.

"Selalu sempurna"jawab sang kakak singkat masih berkutat pada korannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis mendapat komentar positif dari sang kakak tertuanya.

"Dimana kakak mu Baekhyun-ah?"tanya sang kakak.

"Yang bernama Kris sedang membaca koran dan yang bernama Luhan sedang mandi"jawab Baekhyun sembari memasak telur dadar untuk dirinya dan kedua kakaknya.

Kris terkekeh pelan dan kemudian kembali fokus pada korannya.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan, Baekhyun sudah selesai membuat 3 buah telur dadar dan meletakan gorengan tersebut diatas piring milik kakak-kakaknya dan saat itu jugalah Luhan datang ke dapur.

"Huuua, Baekie selalu memasak dengan sangat baik. Kalau begini, Appa dan Eomma tidak perlu khawatir akan keadaan kita."ujar Kris memuji Baekhyun dan yang di puji pun hanya tersenyum manis.

Luhan pun duduk di kursinya dan mencicipi telur dadar buatan adiknya itu.

"Waaa~jinjja, ini enak sekali Baekie-ya"puji Luhan.

"ne hyung, kalau begitu, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan kita berangkat kesekolah ne?"titah Baekhyun pada kedua kakaknya yang dihadiahi anggukan oleh keduanya.

**~O.O~**

Bandara Icheon tetap ramai dipagi hari sekalipun, tampak sekerumunan manusia lalu lalang dengan _airport style-_nya yang beragam sembari menyeret koper mereka.

Tak terkecuali empat orang _namja _dengan kulit yang sangat putih bak susu yang baru saja sampai di Seoul sedang menyeret kopernya menuju keluar bandara tersebut.

"Suho _hyung."_panggil salah satu namja dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa Sehunie?"jawab namja yang bernama Suho.

"Terlalu banyak manusia disini hyung, sungguh, rasanya aku ingin argghh"keluh namja bernama Sehun sembari mengelus-elus leher kokoh nan putihnya.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Sehunie, tahan lah, bukankah kita sudah biasa akan hal seperti ini? sebelum pindah ke Seoul, ku rasa di Jepang juga banyak manusia bukan? Jadi tahan lah"titah Suho sembari mengelus-elus bahu lebar adik bungsunya.

"Tapi hyung, sungguh, disini sangat berbeda hyung."kini si namja bertubuh tiang listrik, Chanyeol.

"Aku tau itu, kuatkan diri kalian, aku tidak mau ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan malah terjadi."ujar Suho.

"Hyung, gigi ku sudah mulai tumbuh, aku harus bagaimana eoh?"tanya namja berkulit tan.

"Omona Jongin-ah, sudah sudah, aku masih punya beberapa kantung, tapi tunggu dirumah ne?"tanya Suho dan ketiga adik-adiknya hanya mengangguk saja.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di area luar gedung bandara dan memberhentikan taxy untuk membawa mereka menuju tempat tinggal mereka yang baru.

Supir taxy itu keluar dari mobilnya dan membantu ke-4 namja itu meletakan koper di bagasi belakang.

"_Sial, -nya flower boy lagi, wangi lagi, astaga, aku tak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk menerkamnya"_

Apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol? Jangan bertindak gila!

Mereka pun masuk kedalam taxy yang dilanjutkan oleh sang yang menjalankan mobil. Aha, dugaan ku benar sekali, Suho, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun pun mati-matian menahan hawa nafsu mereka yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Dengan susah payah mereka membentengi diri, menutup lubang hidung mereka dan beberapa kali mengelus-elus kasar leher mereka seperti orang yang sudah kehausan selama 100 tahun.

Chanyeol yang duduk di jok depan disamping sang pun segera membuka kaca jendela mobil, setidaknya ia bisa menghirup udara segar untuk mengalihkan rasa hausnya.

"_Shit"_umpatnya dalam hati.

Setelah melalui durasi yang cukup lama dalam rangka menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam orang lain, mereka sampai juga ditempat tinggal baru mereka. Dan sekarang, mereka sedang berdiri didepan sebuah rumah bertingkat 2, tidak terlalu mewah dan berkesan sederhana.

"Jadi ini tempat tinggal baru kita hyung?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, begitulah, tidak buruk juga, ayo kita masuk, lalu menelpon Appa dan Eomma"ajak Suho kemudian melangkah lebih dulu menuju rumah baru tersebut yang diikuti oleh ketiga adiknya.

"Kyaahh~ rumahnya sangat nyaman ne, tidak besar dan tidak kecil juga, ini sangat pas."puji Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kita pembagian kamar dulu ne, ada tiga kamar disini, 1 kamar di bawah dan 2 kamar di atas, kalian ingin yang mana?"tanya Suho.

"Oh iya, kamar yang dibawah ini sudah milik ayah dan ibu. Jadi tinggal tersisa yang di lantai 2 saja."tambah Suho.

"Ya sudah, aku dengan Sehunie saja."ujar Jongin lalu merangkul adik kembar non-identiknya itu. Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya mengangguk saja sebagai respon pada kakaknya.

"Oke, berarti aku dengan Suho Hyung ne. Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita berkemas lalu belanja dan masak, perut ku sudah keroncongan."Chanyeol bersuara lalu mengangkat kopernya menuju lantai atas.

"Oke, ayo kita berkemas~"sahut Suho.

Dan ke-4 Kim bersaudara itu pun mulai beranjak mengemasi barang-barang dan kamar mereka dengan tenang. Mungkin karena mereka berstatus seme ya? Jadi mereka tidak terlalu suka berbicara terlalu banyak seperti para gadis dan namja berstatus uke.

**~EXO~**

Luhan berdiri setelah mengemasi buku-bukunya kemudian menggendong tas nya di punggungnya.

"Hufft~ melelahkan sekali hari ini"keluh Luhan dengan wajahnya yang menyiratkan kata 'Aku lelah'.

"Bakkk~"

"KYA!"Luhan terperanjat dengan wajah kagetnya yang lucu yang selalu di sukai oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie, kenapa kau mengagetkan hyung eo?"tanya Luhan pada sang adik yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan melihat ekspresi kaget kakaknya lalu mengandeng lengan kakaknya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Si naga jelek pasti sudah menunggu di gerbang."ajak Baekhyun.

"Kalian duluan saja Baekie-ya, kau lupa kalau hyung mu ini akan ke perpustakaan sekolah? Tugas kelompok ku dengan Suli dan Amber belum selesai."jelas Luhan. Kini, kedua bersaudaura itu sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Hmm, baiklah, kalau kelompok ku si sudah selesai"

"Wah, kau satu kelompok dengan Taemin dan Minho itukan? Mereka sangat tampan dan manly, pasti kau sangat bersemangat ne? Ckckckck."ejek Luhan.

"Aisshhh, tidak juga."

"Tapi Mereka berdua pernah mengajak mu berkencan kan? Taemin saat kau kelas 1, dan Minho baru-baru ini. kau menolaknya dengan mengatakan 'Maaf ne, Kris hyung masih melarang ku berkencan' hahahaha. Apa mereka tidak macam-macam dengan mu saat kalian mengerjakan tugas di rumah Taemin?"kini, Luhan tengah memutar ingatan nya kemasa lalu tentang hidup Baekhyun sang adik sembari menggodanya.

"Mwo? Aniya, mereka sangat baik pada ku. Mereka hanya ku anggap seperti hyung ku saja pun."bantah Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa.

Yap, Baekhyun satu kelas dengan Luhan sang kakak. Seharusnya, Baekhyun saat ini masih duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Tetapi, karena Baekhyun itu kelewat pintar-ini serius loh, ia masuk ke taman kanak-kanak saat umur yang lebih muda dari biasanya dan sudah melaksanakan akselerasi saat SMP dulu. Dan jadilah Baekhyun seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA yang berwajah polos anak SMP.

Lalu, jika kalian bertanya tentang Kris. Kris sedang duduk di kelas 3 dan sudah mula belajar dengan sangat giat agar bisa kuliah di universitas terbaik di Korea. Sebenarnya, ia diminta orang tuanya kuliah di Kanada saja. Akan tetapi, ia menolak hal itu dengan mengatakan "tak akan ada orang yang menjaga Luhan dan Baekhyun di Korea."

"Ya sudah hyung, aku pulang duluan ne? Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Annyeong~"ujar Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada kakaknya yang berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan sedangkan Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Luhan melambai balik pada sang adik yang terlihat semakin jauh. Ia tersenyum, "Adik ku sudah besar ya? Hahaha"ujar-nya lalu beranjak menuju ruangan perpustakaan.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat Suli dan Amber sedang memilih-milih buku lalu menghampiri keduanya.

"Hai, maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama ne, aku terlalu lama tadi karena masih berbincang dengan Baekhyun, kalian jadinya duluan deh."ujar Luhan.

"Eo? Gwenchana Luhan, kami saja tadi yang terlalu cepat keluar dari kelas, kau tau, kami sangat membenci Kim Songsaenim."sahut Suli sedikit berbisik.

"Aahahaha, ne, arasseo arasseo."respon Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kerjakan tugas kita, kalian tau sendiri bukan, sejarah Korea itu sangat panjang, huft~"ajak Amber yang dihadiahi kekehan dari Luhan dan Suli.

Berjam-jam Luhan habiskan bersama Amber dan Suli di perpustakaan karena harus menghadapi bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tentang sejarah Korea yang mereka jadikan sebagai referensi tugas kelompok.

Akhirnya, mereka selesai juga dengan tugas mereka yang cukup menyulitkan binti merepotkan itu. Yah~ pasti, tugas dari Jongdae Songsaenim selalu benar-benar melatih otak.

"Aigoo, lelah nya. Jongdae Songsaenim itu, selalu saja memberikan tugas yang sulit jika sedang ijin cuti. Dia kemana sih?"tanya Amber.

Kini, Luhan, Sulli dan Amber sedang berjalan menuju gerbang ingin pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Dia kan sedang bulan madu bersama istrinya, kalau tidak salah sih namanya Kim Minseok. Dengar-dengar juga istrinya akan berkerja di sekolah kita sebagai guru Fisika."ujar Luhan.

"Wah, bakalan ada teacher couple di sekolah kita, semoga saja Minseok itu sangat baik."mohon Sulli.

"Aku sudah pernah lihat orangnya, dia memiliki wajah berstandar Baby Face loh, untuk seumurannya saja, dia seperti siswa SMA kelas 3, kakak ku bahkan tampak lebih tua dari-nya."kini Luhan memberi opini.

"Hwaa~ jinjja? Semoga saja benar-benar sangat baik ne."timpal Amber.

Mereka masih terus bertukar informasi sampai mereka berpisah di depan gerbang karna arah pulang mereka berbeda.

Luhan berjalan sendirian menelusuri jalan.

Sekarang, Luhan sedang menelusuri jalan komplek perumahan yang cukup sepi karena tidak dekat area jalan raya yang ramai akan kemurunan makhluk-mulai yang berakal sampai yang tidak.

"Pukul 05.51 p.m."gumam Luhan melirik jam tangannya.

Perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah rumah di sisi kirinya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat memperhatikan rumah itu.

"Biasanya rumah ini gelap, tidak biasanya terang begini, apa sudah ada penghuninya ne?"gumam Luhan.

Matanya menelusuri setiap inci rumah dan batu obsidian-nya berhenti pada bagian balkon rumah. Bukan balkonnya tepatnya, tapi suatu objek yang terdapat di balkon itu.

Seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan mata yang beriris coklat gelap dengan ekspresi datarnya yang kini beradu tatap dengan mata rusa milik Luhan.

Luhan terpaku, ia terus memandangi lawan tatapnya. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan menajamkan pandangannya. Ia merasa seperti tidak bisa lebih dari tatapan namja yang ada di balkon.

Ia merasa tatapan namja itu seperti ingin menerobos masuk kedalam mata rusanya dan bak perintah, Luhan menutup rapat-rapat gerbang yang ada di matanya. Namun, masih bertatapan dengan namja itu-tanpa berkedip.

Angin senja yang terasa sangat lembut berhembus dan membelai wajahnya.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mendadak merasa tidak wajar bertatapan seperti ini lalu beranjak pergi secepat mungkin dari lokasi tersebut namun masih di perhatikan oleh namja yang berdiri di balkon tersebut.

"Kau sedang melihat siapa Sehun-ah?"suara berat memanggil namja itu.

"Hanya seekor kelinci hyung."sahut Sehun singkat.

"Kalau begitu, jika 'kelinci mu' sudah pergi jauh, ayo cepat masuk, Suho hyung sudah selesai memasak."ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan menuju kakak-nya lalu mengangguk.

**~EXO~**

Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya lalu melepaskan sepatu dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Tepat seperti dugaan Luhan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Baekhyun sedang menatap dengan pandangan serius tanpa kedip ke arah Samsung Smart TV mereka.

Luhan melirik TV melalui ekor matanya dan mengenal lagu yang terdengar dari TV tersebut. Luhan kembali melempar pandangan pada adiknya yang tengah serius menatap TV.

" ?"tanya Luhan.

"Ya hyung, tentu saja. Ini good bye stage mereka. Hhh~"tersirat rasa kecewa yang ada di wajah Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya mengagguk-angguk mengerti, ia tahu betul bahwa adiknya cukup sedih karena SNSD akan mengakhiri promosi untuk album mini . bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun 'kan seorang fans fanatik SNSD.

Kini, namja bermata rusa itu mengayunkan tungkai kakinya menuju kamarnya dilantai 2 karena ia ingin mandi dan mengganti pakaian.

"Luhanie~, kau sudah pulang?"terdengar suara berat dari arah kamar mandi didekat dapur.

Luhan berhenti mendaki tangga, ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ne Kris hyung, Waeyeo?"Luhan balik bertanya.

"Cepat masak ne, aku sangat lapar!"Kris sedikit berteriak agar suaranya lebih terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Ne ne, aku ganti baju dulu"jawab Luhan lalu melanjutkan acara mendaki tangga rumahnya.

'Berarti, mandinya kita tunda dulu, masak, makan, baru mandi'-batin Luhan.

SKIP TIME~

Luhan tengah bermain dengan alat-alat dapurnya untuk memasak menu makan malam. Kira-kira Luhan masak apa ya? Apa kalian penasaran? Aku juga sih.

Sepertinya Luhan sedang memasak soup hangat sekarang, soup apa itu? Aku tidak mengetahui namanya.

Disebelah Luhan, terdapat Baekhyun, ia sedang memanggang beberapa potong daging sapi dan beberapa sosis juga.

Setelah selesai dengan itu, Luhan tampak sibuk menyajikan menu makan malam ke meja makan.

Setelah semua beres, barulah si Kris bertubuh bak tiang listrik itu datang kedapur-lebih tepatnya meja makan.

"Hyaa~ ayo kita makan"ajak Kris dengan wajah tampak berbinar-binar.

"ne ne ne, ayo kita makan"sahut Luhan dan akhirnya pun mereka bertiga duduk dimeja makan, berdoa dan memulai acara makan malam mereka.

Ya, seperti yang kalian lihat. Mereka hanya tinggal bertiga di Korea. Ayah dan Ibu mereka tinggal di Kanada karena urusan bisnis. Sedikit kejam memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak berniat meninggalkan Korea karena mereka sudah sangat mencintai negeri gingseng ini.

**~EXO~**

4 orang namja tampak tengah bersantai ria didepan TV yang menampilkan suatu acar menarik untuk mereka tonton.

Oups, jangan lupakan satu hal, mereka ber-4 bersantai dengan segelas minuman yang berada di tangan masing-masing. Dengan sebuah sedotan kecil berwarna putih yang memudahkan mereka untuk menghisap cairan mereah pekat kental dan berbau amis untuk kebanyakan orang namun malah menjadi salah satu makanan pokok bagi mereka.

"Sssrrtt-srrtt"suara itu berasal dari salah satu gelas yang sudah kosong karena cairannya sudah habis terminum oleh seseorang.

"Yah~ Habis, Sehunie, bagi dong sedikit, aku masih haus."

"Aniya, aku tidak mau, akukan juga masih mau, lagi pula kau sudah minum segelas Jongin-ah."

"Huh, dasar pelit kau Sehun!"

"Biarkan saja! Dasar Kkamjong!"

"Yak yak yak, diam sedikit kenapa sih?"kini Chanyeol yang bersuara sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya karena cairan yang ia minum sempat keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Suho hyung, kita akan mulai sekolah besok kan?"tanya Sehun mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Ne Sehunie."jawab Suho singkat masih fokus ke TV.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah mengurus sekolah kita seminggu sebelum pindah kemari, seragam kita juga sudah ada, cari saja di dalam lemari, buku-buku bahkan juga sudah siap, ku harap kalian menyiapkan keperluan sekolah besok malam ini juga agar besok kita tidak terlambat."tambah Chanyeol bijak. Sebagai kakak tertua, bukankah ia memang harus begitu bukan?

"Ne Suho hyung~"jawab ke-3 adiknya serempak.

"Aku tidak sabar sekolah besok, pasti akan banyak gadis-gadis yang menggilai ku."Jongin mulai berfantasi.

"Ah, jangan lupakan namja-namja uke yang cantik juga."tambah Jongin.

Sehun berdecak kesal mendengar ocehan kakaknya. Ia tidak peduli soal sekolah besok, ia sekolahkan untuk menuntut ilmu, bukan untuk mencari kepopularitasan dan ajang pamer tampang dsb.

"Ah ya, pasti gadis-gadis dan namja uke disana nikmat-nikmat ne? Wah, pasti sangat euummhh, kira-kira siapa ya yang akan aku ajang bertarung di ranjang nanti-akkhh!"tiba-tiba Jongin meringis kesakitan.

"Chanyeol hyung! Kenapa kau menjitak adik mu ha?"protes Jongin.

"YAK! Masih ditanya lagi, kenapa kau berpikiran mesum begini, dasar yadong!"balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Tapikan tidak harus menjitak ku juga!"

"Suho hyung, lihat si telinga besar, dia menjitak kepala ku!"tambah Jongin.

"Sejujurnya Jongin-ah, aku juga ingin menjitak kepala mu, tapi karna Chanyeol sudah mewakilkan ku, ku batalkan saja."respon Suho dan Jongin dengan sukses besar membuka mulutnya tak menyangka atas jawaban hyungnya.

"Hahaha, makanya Jongin, jangan kebanyakan nonton film yadong."ejek Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku kekamar dulu, ingin mengemas perlengkapan besok."tambah Sehun berjalan menuju tangga.

Namun, belum ia menggapai anak tangga pertama, ia menghentikan langkah dan membalik badan.

"Suho hyung."panggilnya.

"Hhmm?"

"Kapan kita berburu? Aku tidak puas jika hanya minum darah kantongan dari rumah sakit begini."tanya Sehun.

"Besok malam Hun-ah."jawab Suho singkat.

Sehun mengangguk dan hendak melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Oh iya"suara Suho menginterupsi seluruh kegiatan yang ada di rumah itu. Bahkan beberapa semut yang berjalan di lantai rumah mereka.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan kalian untuk memangsa manusia di SMA baru kita. Seperti yang kita ketahui, kita hanya berburu sebanyak 2 kali dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan. Ku harap kalian mengerti."

"Ne hyung."

Sehun sedang berada di kamarnya sekarang. Ia menyiapkan segala hal yang ia perlukan untuk sekolah besok.

Jujur saja, Sehun memang salah satu remaja yang cukup semangat jika disuruh bersekolah seperti ini.

Sekarang, ia sedang sibuk mencoba seragam barunya dan bercermin didepan kaca untuk melihat penampilannya.

Sehun tersenyum tampan saat melihat refleksi dirinya didepan matanya. "Kau memang tampan Sehun-ah."pujinya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa tidak sayang jika namja setampan diri mu tak memiliki kekasih huh?"tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seme setampan mu tidak punya pacar, ckckck."tambahnya.

Senyumannya semakin mengembang saat ia memperhatikan seragamnya yang membuatnya teringat pada sesuatu.

Ia pernah melihat seragam yang sama dengan miliknya beberapa waktu lalu.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Apa kita akan bertemu?"tanya Sehun.

**~EXO~**

Luhan dan Baekhyun baru saja sampai di kelas mereka, Kelas 2—1. Luhan menghampiri bangkunya, meletakan tas dan duduk. Mulai saat ini, ia sudah duduk sendiri karena teman sebangkunya yang bernama Siwon sudah pindah ke San Andreas hari ini.

Sebenarnya, Siwon bukan hanya teman biasa tanpa kenangan bagi Luhan. Siwon adalah salah satu namja yang pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya beberapa bulan lalu.

Dengan penuh kelembutan Luhan berhasil menolak perasaan namja yang dimana adalah salah satu namja paling berpengaruh di dunia idola sekolah. Banyak yang menyayangkan keputusan Luhan karena tidak semua orang bisa menarik hati Siwon.

Penasaran apa alasan Luhan? Ia menolak perasaan Siwon karena ia tahu ada banyak namja uke dan gadis-gadis yang menyukai Siwon. Luhan tidak tega mematahkan hati mereka.

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa jam sekolah sudah akan dimulai. Luhan menyiapkan buku-bukunya yang akan dipelajari di jam pertama.

Menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Leeteuk Songsaenim memasuki ruang kelas-nya. Setelah selesai memberi salam, Luhan mengalihkan pandangan menuju jendela yang berpapasan pada taman sekolah.

'Bunga-bunganya sudah mulai bermekaran, sangat indah'batin Luhan. kau bahkan lebih indah dari pada bunga itu Luhan.

"Baiklah, sebelum memulai pelajaran, kita akan kedatangan teman baru di kelas ini, silahkan masuk."ujar Leeteuk Songsaenim.

Pintu terbuka, 2 orang siswa memasuki kelas tanpa rasa canggung sedikit pun.

Semua siswa menatap kaget ke arah 2 siswa itu karena pesonannya yang luar biasa. Kecuali Baekhyun yang memandang mereka datar dan Luhan yang masih menoleh ke jendela.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing"titah Leeteuk Songsaenim ramah.

Kedua siswa itupun memperkenalkan diri secara bergantian dengan senyuman mereka yang menawan.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatian menuju papan tulis, ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dari tadi.

Matanya sedikit membulat saat ia bertabrakan pandangan pada salah satu siswa berkulit pucat didepan itu.

Badan Luhan menegak seketika, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, sepasang permatanya menatap lamat-lamat batu obsidian yang menjadi lawan pandangnya. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Luhan terkejut.

'Kau?'

**To be continued~**

**Bagaimana chingu? Sudah membaca sampai habis dengan perlahan dan seksama?**

**Membosankan kah? Menarik kah?**

**Tolong tinggalkan jejak dengan secercah Review agar saya tau letak kesalahan alur ff ini dsb. Saya juga menghargai untuk chingu yang mau memfollow dan mem-favorit. Tapi tolong review, jangan PHP-in saya.**

**Tolong jadi manusia yang bisa menghargai karya orang lain. Hanya sebuah review itu tidak menyulitkan chingu bukan?**

**So, just wait your review, follow and favorite, see you on next chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Different

Cast : Sehun, Luhan

Other Cast : Find by your self pleasse ^^

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance

A/N : No bash, No silent reader. Tolong tinggalkan jejak berupa review, ayo kita saling menghargai, yang berkenan silahkan Follow dan favorit ^^

Chapter 2

**~EXO~**

Luhan masih terpaku di bangku tempat ia duduk. Ia masih menatap lamat-lamat pemuda itu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Masih tetap seperti itu hingga suara Leeteuk songsaenim membawanya kembali dari dunianya.

"Kalau begitu, Chanyeol-ah, Sehun-ah, silahkan duduk di bangku yang tersedia."titah Leeteuk songsaenim. Sehun dan Chanyeol membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Mereka lalu mengayunkan tungkai kakinya ke arah yang berbeda, seperti terpisah di persimpangan.

Chanyeol kesisi kiri, sedangkan Sehun ke sisi kanan.

Sangat kebetulan, hanya 2 bangku kosong yang tersisa di kelas itu. Chanyeol duduk di bangku ketiga. Ia sebangku dengan Jonghyun.

Sedangkan Sehun.

Ia berdiri mematung di samping bangku kosong di sisi kiri bangku Luhan. ia sedikit merasa gugup, ia menyesal memutuskan untuk duduk bersama Luhan. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Luhan? menatap aneh seorang Sehun.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"tanya Sehun.

"Tentu."jawab Luhan dengan nada senormal mungkin semampunya. Jujur saja, Luhan juga sedikit gugup karena ia sudah dua kali mengalami kontak mata dengan orang yang bahkan belum ia kenal.

Sehun tidak bisa tenang selama jam pelajaran. Ia merasa risih dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia beberapa kali menutup hidung mancungnya dengan tangannya. Sesekali juga ia mengusap kasar lehernya. Bibirnya juga tampak sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Sehun selalu menutup mulutnya serapat mungkin, tak ingin menampakan 2 buah gigi tajam yang tumbuh manis di gusinya. Tak sampai disitu, keringat dingin mengalir indah dari pelipisnya.

Seperti ada tali penghubung antara Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan seolah juga merasakan ketidak nyamanan Sehun dalam dirinya. Walaupun mereka belum saling mengenal-ya, mereka belum berbicara satu sama lain setelah Sehun bertanya padanya tadi-Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun merasa tidak nyaman.

Beberapa kali, Luhan mendapati Sehun tengah meliriknya dan saat Luhan menatapnya, Sehun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Orang ini kenapa?' batin Luhan.

Chanyeol sudah sedari tadi mendapati gerak-gerik aneh dari Sehun. Ia mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh Sehun.

'Anak itu pasti sudah setengah mati menahan hawa nafsunya. Aromanya terlalu wangi.'batin Chanyeol.

'Ayo Sehunie, kau pasti bisa.'tambah Chanyeol.

**~EXO~**

**Kelas 3—1**

Kris baru saja selesai dengan pelajaran yang memulai sekolah hari ini. Dikelasnya kedatangan 2 murid baru hari ini.

Pertama, seorang namja manis yang duduk didepannya.

Kedua, seorang namja yang yah Kris akui cukup tampan dan memilki wajah angelic yang kini sedang mengemasi buku-bukunya dan duduk disebelahnya. Ya, mereka sebangku mulai saat ini.

"Hai, nama mu Joonmyeon kan?"sapa Kris mencoba ramah.

"Eoh? ne, nama ku Joonmyeon, salam kenal. Oh iya, kau bisa memanggil ku Suho."sahut Suho juga dengan ramah.

"Oke, perkenalkan , aku Kris. Ketua club basket sekolah ini."Kris sedikit membanggakan dirinya agar ia terlihat lebih cool dengan predikat ketua klub basket sekolah.

"Oh iya, kau bilang kau berasal dari SMA Sakura di Tokyo kan? Apa menyenangkan tinggal di Jepang?"tanya Kris berusaha lebih akrab.

"Ne, ya lumayan lah. Ada senangnya dan tidak nya juga."mereka terus berbincang saling mengakrabkan diri karena guru yang harusnya melanjutkan jadwal mengajar malah tidak datang-datang.

"Kau lihat namja yang di depan ini?"tanya Kris sembari melirikan matanya menuju arah namja manis didepannya.

Suho mengikuti arah pandang Kris lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengajaknya berkenalan? Dia juga anak baru, dia cukup manis."ujar Kris sedikit berbisik.

Namja manis itu mendengarnya, ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya, telinga dan kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Annyeong Haseyo~"sapa Kris dan Suho bersamaan pada pemuda manis yang duduk didepan mereka. Pemuda manis itu membalikan badannya malu-malu dengan kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipinya.

Menyembunyikan rona malu disana.

"Annyeong Haseyo~"jawab pemuda manis itu malu-malu.

Suho dan Kris tersenyum.

"Annyeong. Kris Imnida. Nama mu siapa?"tanya Kris.

"Zh-Zhang Yixing imnida, kau bisa memanggil ku Lay. Senang berkenalan dengan mu."respon Lay malu-malu.

Kini giliran Suho. "Annyeong Haseyo~, Suho imnida, senang berkenalan dengan mu."

"N-ne, Lay i-i-imnida."Lay mendadak menjadi semakin gagap saat berpapasan dengan Suho.

"mmm, aku dan Suho akan kekantin bersama saat istirahat. Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?"ajak Kris langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Lay kaget, ia bingung harus menerima atau tidak, aigoo, ia bisa-bisa terus merona jika bersama 2 namja tampan nan gagah bak pangeran yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. 'YAK! Apa yang ku pikirkan!?'gejolak batin Lay.

Tiba-tiba terbesit satu nama di fikirannya. 'Ah iya, Tao!'

**~EXO~**

"Ahh~ sudah ku duga kau berasal dari China."ujar Kyungsoo menepuk pundak teman barunya.

"Ne-ne, jadi tolong bantuannya ya, Bahasa Korea ku tidak terlalu bagus."pinta teman baru Kyungsoo itu.

"Arasseo. Eh, siapa nama mu tadi? Huang Zi Tao kan? Ah iya, Tao. Kau mau ikut aku ke kantin nanti? Lebih tepatnya si cafe taria."tawar Kyungsoo.

"Eo? Dengan siapa saja? Jika dengan teman-teman mu, aku sedikit malu Kyungsoo-ya."ya, Tao memiliki sifat sedikit pemalu.

"Aish, Gwenchana, teman-teman ku orang baik kok, mereka ada dikelas sebelah, 2-1."bujuk Kyungsoo dan Tao hanya bisa mengangguk saja.

Oh iya, Kyungsoo dan Tao duduk di bangku kelas 2-2.

"Tadi kau bilang, kau sekolah di Korea karna pertukaran pelajar ne? Apa hanya kau sendiri yang kesini?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao menggeleng imut dengan mata pandanya yang memberi kesan manis.

"Kakak sepupu ku juga sekolah kemari. Ia pindah ke Korea karena orang tuanya pindah kemari. Ia juga baru masuk hari ini, sama dengan ku. Apa kau mau menemani ku menjemputnya ke kelasnya?"jelas Tao lalu bertanya.

"Tentu, dia kelas berapa?"

"3-1."jawab Tao singkat sambil mengemas bukunya.

"MWO?"Kyungsoo kaget karena jawaban Tao, ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi matanya yang O.O. Tao juga ikutan kaget mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang salah satu murid baru di kelas itu juga menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang tengah membulatkan matanya padahal sudah bulat.

"Wae Kyungsoo-ya?"tanya Tao tenang dan perlahan. Kyungsoo masih membuka mulutnya dengan sedikit lebar.

Ingin tau kenapa? Itu semua karena Kyungsoo kaget ia harus ke kelas 3-1 menemani Tao. Kenapa sampai kaget begitu? Karena di kelas itu terdapat mantan pacarnya. Mereka baru mengakhiri hubungan 2 hari lalu. Dan mantan pacar Kyungsoo adalah Kris.

Kyungsoo sedang menghindari Kris karena ia ingin membuang semua ingatan manisnya bersama Kris. Seperti saat mereka kencan, nonton, makan malam bersama, di saat mereka berciuman, dengan Kyungsoo yang harus menjinjit setinggi mungkin agar bisa mencapai bibir Kris, dan yang lainnya.

"Huaaa~"Kyungsoo mendadak memecah tangisnya setelah mengingat kenangan manisnya bersama Kris dulu. Kyungsoo kini menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Tao.

Tao menatap bingung teman barunya ini yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Jongin yang awalnya merasa bosan tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya sedikit lebar saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang mendadak berubah dan menangis tidak jelas.

"Heeuuuu~"tangis Kyungsoo.

"Wae wae wae Kyungsoo-ya?"tanya Tao sembari mengelus-elus punggung sahabatnya.

"Heeuu"

"Dia gadis yang aneh ya?"gumam Jongin.

"Eh, salah, dia itu namja. Tapi sangat cantik, imut, manis dan sebagainya."tambah Jongin yang kini memperhatikan lekuk wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis. Oh ya Jongin, aku juga tahu kalau mata nakal mu juga melihat-lihat lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan seksasam. Jongin menjilat bibirnya lalu kembali meletakan kepalanya ke meja. Ia sangat bosan~

"Heeeuuu~"Kyungsoo masih menangis.

**~EXO~**

Bel berbunyi. Tanda bahwa jam istirahat pertama sudah di mulai. Baekhyun bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan melewati pintu kelas jika tidak—

BRAK

"Akh!"rintih Baekhyun. Seseorang menabraknya dengan kasar dari belakang. Baekhyun tersungkur dan untung saja kedua lengannya mampu menahan tubuhnya.

"Mianhae."ujar seseorang.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat orang yang menabraknya tadi sudah jauh karena berlari dari titik posisinya.

'Kenapa ia begitu tergesa-gesa sih? Bukankah itu Sehun si anak baru?'batin Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan dan lengan kokoh membantunya berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya tadi. Luhan baru saja keluar dari kelas yang sama dengan wajah khawatir "Apa kau baik-baik saja Baekhyunie?"tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk untuk memastikan.

Baekhyun menatap orang yang tengah menolongnya untuk berdiri dan hendak berterima kasih pada orang itu karena telah membantunya. Orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Adik kecil, maafkan saudara ku ne, dia tadi tergesa-gesa hingga menabrak mu, maafkan dia ya adik ke—"

"MWO?! Kau memanggil ku 'adik kecil'?! YAK! Mata mu buta ya?! Aku ini siswa kelas 2 SMA!"Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin berterima kasih pada Chanyeol mendadak menjadi emosi karena Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'adik kecil'. Panggilan yang paling dibenci Baekhyun.

"Matilah kau Chanyeol"gumam Luhan mulai memijat pelipisnya.

"Adik kecil, kenapa kau jadi marah-marah?"tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang bodohnya.

Cukup-cukup, Baekhyun sudah cukup emosi.

"YAK! BABO!"Baekhyun mulai memukul-mukul lengan besar Chanyeol dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Aish! Babo!"maki Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa berusaha melindungi diri dari pukulan-pukulan Baekhyun di lengannya.

"Aigoo-aigoo, ayo Baekie-ya, kita kekantin saja."lerai Luhan yang mulai menahan Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi santapan empuk Baekhyun untuk meluapkan emosinya.

Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Neo!" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya, ia paling tidak suka di panggil adik kecil.

Chanyeol menatap aneh ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah berhenti memukulnya.

"Awas saja jika kau memanggil ku adik kecil lagi! Huh!"Baekhyun memperingati Chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangan kakaknya.

"Ayo Luhan hyung kita kekantin, Kyungsoo mungkin sudah duluan."ajak Baekhyun ketus lalu membawa kakaknya pergi menjauhi Chanyeol menuju cafe taria sekolah mereka.

"Aish, dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan."hardik Baekhyun.

"Sudah-sudah, ckckck."ujar Luhan.

Chanyeol? Ia mematung sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang habis di pukuli oleh Baekhyun. Ia menatap lamat-lamat bahu Baekhyun yang semakin jauh hingga getar ponsel milik nya menyadarkan seorang Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

Chanyeol menggapai ponsel di saku dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

From : Suho Hyung

Aku tunggu di cafetaria sekolah ne.

Chanyeol kembali memasukan ponselnya ke saku lalu mengayunkan tungkai kaki panjangnya menuju tempat yang di sebutkan Suho dalam pesannya.

**~EXO~**

Baekhyun memakan roti isinya dengan ketus yang dikombinasikan dengan raut wajahnya yang sudah kusut tak karuan karena insiden Chanyeol yang memanggilnya 'Adik kecil'.

Kyungsoo, Luhan, Tao dan Lay menatap aneh ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah tampak emosi dan bagaikan ada api-api imajiner di sekujur tubuhnya yang tampak sangat membara. Oh iya, kenapa Lay tidak bersama Kris dan Suho yang mengajaknya tadi karena ia mengatakan 'Maaf, aku harus menemani adik ku, dia juga orang yang pemalu.'

"Wae?"tanya Baekhyun ketus yang tak suka di pandang seperti itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baekie?"tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Kau tampak seperti babi pink yang kesal saja."tambah pemuda bermata bulat itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia menyerah, ia tau ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan, tidak seperti seharusnya seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA. Mungkin karena umur sebenarnya yang seharusnya membuatnya duduk di kelas 3 SMP membuat sikap kekanak-kanakannya muncul.

"Ya sudah, lupakan saja."ujar Baekhyun.

Oh iya, Luhan dan Baekhyun belum berkenalan dengan Tao dan Lay.

"mmm, kita belum berkenalan ne."ujar Luhan pada Lay dan Tao.

"Perkenalkan, aku Luhan dan ini adik ku Baekhyun. Kami duduk dikelas 2-1. Salam kenal."Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dan Baekhyun pada Tao dan Lay.

"Aku Lay dan ini adik sepupu ku Tao, aku duduk dikelas 3-1 dan Tao dikelas 2-2."sahut Lay ramah dan Tao tersenyum. Luhan pun membalas senyum keduanya.

"Wah, berarti sekelas dengan kakak ku, dia duduk di kelas 3-1 juga. Namanya Kris, apa kau mengenalnya?"tanya Luhan.

"mmm, tentu saja, dia sekelas dengan ku, wah, dia ternyata kakak mu ya, dia sangat baik."puji Lay.

Mereka saling berbincang satu sama lain, menceritakan berbagai hal dan bertukar informasi yang lain. Mereka memang cepat akrab.

"Oh iya Tao, kau mau keliling sekolah tidak sehabis jam terakhir?"tawar Baekhyun.

"Ada banyak club di sekolah kita setelah jam belajar berakhir. Kau bisa mengikuti salah satunya."tambah Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"tanya Tao berbinar-binar penuh semangat. "Ayo, aku bisa sekalian mengenali area sekolah kita."tambah Tao yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis dengan eye smilenya.

"Oh iya, setelah kau dan Kris hyung selesai dengan club basket, kalian pulang duluan saja, aku ada kerjaan dengan OSIS karena ulang tahun sekolah tinggal 3 hari lagi."ujar Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku juga harus mengikuti rapat itu."timpal Kyungsoo.

"Oke arasseo."sahut Baekhyun. "dan bagaimana dengan Lay hyung?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku? Aku ada janji dengan teman sekelas ku untuk jalan-jalan di Myeongdeong. Tao, jika sudah selesai, langsung pulang ne, jangan keluyuran."titah Lay pada Tao.

"Ne hyung. Aku tidak akan kemana-kemana sendirian kok."

"Bagus."

**~EXO~**

"Oke, sebentar lagi kita sampai di lapangan basket indoor sekolah kita. Lapangan basket indoor sekolah kita adalah lapangan basket indoor terbaik di antara seluruh SMA di Korea, sering di gunakan untuk perlombaan dan tempat latihannya anggota team basket sekolah kita yang di pimpin kakak ku Kris."jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, saat ini mereka sedang berdiri didepan pintu kaca transparan ruangan Basket. Tao mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Dan jika kau berjalan sedikit lebih jauh kesana—"Baekhyun menujukan kedalam lorong koridor.

"Kau bisa menemukan ruangan kolam renang. Ya, seperti yang ku sampaikan, hampir semua tempat olah raga di sekolah ini Indoor kecuali lapangan baseball dan sepak bola. Ayo masuk, kakak ku sudah menunggu ku."ujar Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao kedalam ruangan basket.

Tao berjalan sembari menunduk malu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia tersenyum manis ke arah kakaknya.

"Hei manager, kenapa kau lama sekali?"tanya Kris.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar hyung. Kalau begitu, ayo cepat berkumpul dulu sebentar, aku akan meng-absen."jawab Baekhyun.

Kris pun memanggil semua anggota tim basketnya.

"Kau tunggu disini ya Tao?"pinta Baekhyun dan Tao mengangguk. Kris sesaat menatap teman baru adik bungsunya. Hanya menatapnya, tidak benar-benar memperhatikan. Catat itu.

Baekhyun mulai mengabsen seluruh anggota tim basket kakaknya. Ya, Baekhyun adalah manager tim basket sekolahnya, peranan yang cukup penting bukan. Tao, ia duduk di kursi panjang di tepi lapangan basket menunggu Baekhyun.

"Wah dia siapa? Manis sekali."bisik Donghae pada Eunhyuk anggota tim basket. Mereka membicarakan Tao.

"Mana ku tau, dia datang bersama manager kita, ayo kita dekati."ajak Eunhyuk.

"YA! YA! YA! Jangan."suara Baekhyun mengurungkan niat Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Baekhyun melanjutkan acara mengabsennya.

"Minho?"

"Hadir Baekie~"

"Jonghyun?"

"Hadir."

Baekhyun berhenti, sebuah nama menginterupsi kegiatan mengabsennya. 'Ada anak baru ya?'batin Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hadir."suara berat itu membulatkan mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara untuk memastikan pikirannya.

"Kau?"tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Wah adik kecil."respon Chanyeol saat menyadari bahwa ternyata yang mengabsen dari tadi adalah Baekhyun.

"Wah, kalian sudah saling mengenal ya?"tanya Kris.

**~EXO~**

Luhan tampak sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Jam tangannya menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam, saat dimana sekolah akan tutup dan kembali buka pagi-pagi besok.

Ia baru saja menyiapkan perlengkapan dan hal-hal lainnya yang bersangkutan untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah yang semakin dekat. Karena ulang tahun sekolah yang juga bersamaan dengan awal musim semi, jadilah pihak sekolah menyelenggarakan festival musim semi sekolah bersamaan dengan ulang tahun sekolah untuk pertama kalinya.

Luhan berjalan lelah menuju rumahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari sekolah, butuh waktu lebih dari 50 menit untuk mencapai rumah jika tidak menggunakan bus. Luhan sengaja tidak menaiki bus kota saja karena ia ingin singgah di kedai bubble tea dulu.

Sekitar 20 menit berlalu, Luhan akhirnya sampai di salah satu kedai minuman favorite langganan nya.

"Annyeong Haseyo Luhan, kau sendirian?"tanya Noona-noona yang menjaga counter pemesanan di kedai itu.

"Ne noona, aku pesan yang biasa ya? Satu gelas."jawab Luhan lalu memesan Bubble Tea.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ne."dan Luhan mengangguk.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, Luhan mendapatkan Bubble Tea pesanannya. Ia kemudian membayar harganya lalu sedkit membungkuk untuk berterima kasih. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar dari kedai Bubble Tea itu menuju rumahnya sembari menikmati minuman kesukaannya.

Saat ini, Luhan sudah berada di salah satu jalan kecil yang sepi karena jalan itu hanya melalui rumah-rumah kosong yang belum di huni. Ia memilih jalan ini karena rute nya akan lebih sedikit dan ia bisa lebih cepat sampai rumah. Ia sudah cukup lelah karena kegiatan sekolah.

Jalan ini sangat sepi, cukup gelap dan sunyi. Untung saja perhatian Luhan teralihkan karena ia menggunakan headshet dan menikmati Bubble Teanya.

"Nae-il apeu neo~ Misterr~ Ohh~"Luhan menyanyikan lagu yang terdengar di telinganya melalui headshet.

"Mister Mis—aakkhh"

BRAK SREK

Luhan tersentak oleh sesuatu yang mendorongnya dengan kuat hingga ia terpojok kesuatu tempat di samping jalan itu. Sangat gelap.

Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, tubuhnya terpojok dan ditahan oleh seseorang. Ia panik, takut namun berusaha tenang. Ia dapat merasakan deru nafas orang yang berada didepannya itu.

"To-tolong jangan apa-apakan aku."mohon Luhan, ia tidak bisa melawan, orang yang memojokannya ini terlalu kuat. Tangan yang menahannya ke dinding juga terasa dingin sekali.

Luhan dapat melihat sepasang mata milik orang yang menahannya ini.

Berwarna keemasan dan sedikit bercahaya dan begitu tajam.

"Darah mu nikmat kan?"tanya orang itu.

"To-tolong jangan sakit a-aku."pinta Luhan mulai panik karena takut.

Ia dapat meraskan salah satu tangan orang itu mengelus pahanya. Rasa geli mendera tubuhnya, ia merasa seperti tersengat listrik-listrik kecil. Sial, ia terangsang.

"Kau terlalu nikmat untuk dilepaskan."ujar orang misterius itu.

Orang itu mencengkram paha Luhan. "Akh, tolong, sakith."rintih Luhan.

"AKH, hiks hiks"dua isakan keluar dari bibir Luhan. Orang itu mencakar paha Luhan hingga menembus kulit dan tentunya merobek celana seragam Luhan.

Luhan berpikir, apa ia akan mati hari ini juga? Ini sungguh mendadak pikirnya.

"Selamat jalan sayang."ujar orang itu yang mulai mendekati ceruk leher mulus Luhan. Luhan bisa mengetahuinya dari hembusan nafas orang itu. "Euungghh" Luhan mendesah saat merasakan orang itu menjilat lehernya dan juga menyesapnya. Luhan mulai menangis.

SREK SREK BUGH BRAK (apa'an nih? -_-")

Luhan terkejut, sesuatu terjadi, tubuhnya sudah tidak di bekap lagi, ia terduduk di tanah dengan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Hiks hiks."

"CEPAT LARI!"

Sebuah suara Luhan dengar dan Luhan menoleh ke asal suara dalam gelap. Ia hanya dapat melihat sebuah tatapan mata tajam yang lain namun menyiratkan ke khawatiran yang mendalam ke arahnya.

"YAK! Kau mengacau buruan ku."suara lainnya terdengar, itu suara orang yang sempat melukainya tadi.

"CEPAT LARI! AKU AKAN MENAHANNYA."

"Ta-tapi kau—"

"CEPAT LARI!"teriak orang itu memotong ucapan Luhan.

Luhan bangkit, berlari menjauhi suara itu hingga ia berhasil kembali ke jalan asal dan keluar dari tempat gelap itu.

Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumahnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dan isakan-isakan yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari bibirnya.

**~EXO~**

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling mengenal?"tanya Kris pada adiknya.

"Tidak kok hyung. Bahkan aku marah-marah padanya di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah."bantah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa memangnya?"tanya Kris lagi.

"Dia memanggil ku adik kecil hyung. Aku tidak menyukainya."jelas Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau memang lebih kecil darinya? Umur mu saja jauh lebih muda darinya. Seharusnya kau memanggil semua siswa di sekolah itu hyung dan noona Baekie-ya."ceramah Kris.

"Ani ani, aku tidak mau memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'hyung'."bantah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Oh, kau ingin memanggilnya menggunakan 'chagi'?"goda Kris. Ya, Kris memang sering dan suka menggoda adik kecil-nya itu.

Pipi Baekhyun merona, ia lalu membantah godaan Kris lalu memukul-mukul lengan kekar kakaknya.

"YA!YA!YA! ANIYA!"

"Wow, pipi mu merona loh Baekie, ternyata adik hyung sudah besar ne."Kris semakin jadi menggoda, ia lalu berdiri dari sofa ruang TV lalu berlari menjauhi Baekhyun.

"YA! ANI!"sungguh, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai namja bernama Chanyeol itu, walaupun ia baru bertemu dengan Chanyeol pagi ini.

BLAM

Baekhyun dan Kris terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang di banting. Keduanya saling bertatapan. 'Luhanie'batin Kris.

Baekhyun dan Kris ingin beranjak menuju ruang depan sebelum niat mereka hilang seketika saat seseorang sudah lebih dulu sampai di ruang TV.

"Luhanie!"suara Kris meninggi.

"Hiks hiks"Luhan kembali terisak.

"Hyung, kau kenapa hyung? Omona."tanya Baekhyun khawatir sekaligus kaget lalu menghampiri kakaknya. Ia lalu membawa kakaknya duduk di sofa.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Tampilan mu acak-acakan, dan lihat celana mu koyak, astaga ini paha mu hyung, ini luka yang cukup parah hyung."mata Baekhyun mulai berair.

"Luhan, siapa yang melakukan ini ha?" tanya Kris tak kalah khawatir.

"Hiks hiks." Isak Luhan, ia hanya menangis tak karuan di pelukan Baekhyun.

**To Be Continue~**

**Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau ngereview, ngefollow dan ngefavorite FF saya. Sangat berterima kasih sekali. **

**Untuk Silent readers, saya tunggu reviewnya ne?**

**Jadi, bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? apa kalian suka?**

**Berminat ngereview? Harus review ya, saya tunggu reviewnya ne. Jadilah manusia yang pandai menghargai karya orang lain. Review readers itu kayak suplemen buat ngelanjutin ini Fanfic. Jadi, harus review.**

**Wait your review~ gomawo ^^ dan maaf, di ff ini belum terjelaskan inti perbedaan antara Luhan dan Sehun **


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Different

Cast : Sehun Luhan

Genre : Romance, Vampire.

Rating : T+

A/N : Other couple is here. Wajib meninggalkan review, jadilah manusia yang pandai menghargai. Baca perlahan, santai dan review.

Happy Reading Chingudeul~

**Chapter 3 started**

Luhan masih menangis di pelukan sang adik. Ia belum menceritakan kronologi kejadian yang telah menimpanya tadi saat perjalan menuju rumah.

Mata rusanya sudah mulai kembang dan merah. Pipinya basah akan air mata yang begitu deras mengalir membuat Baekhyun kualahan mengusap pipi kakaknya.

"Luhan hyung. Tenanglah, kau sudah aman."ujar Baekhyun yang memeluk kakaknya.

Kris juga dari tadi memperhatikan adiknya yang terus menangis. Sungguh, jika ia tahu siapa yang membuat adiknya seperti ini, ia tidak segan-segan akan menghajar orang itu.

Kris dan Baekhyun sibuk menenangkan Luhan yang masih menangis karena takut, TV yang sedari tadi menampilkan berbagai macam siaran pun tidak di gubris oleh mereka.

Luka di paha Luhan sudah di beri pertolongan oleh dokter yang di kenal baik oleh keluarga Kris. Yeah, Kris meminta dokter itu untuk datang kerumah. Luhan juga sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian sekarang.

Jam dinding yang setia menempel di dinding ruang TV menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Luhan sudah tidur di dalam pelukan Baekhyun dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang mengering di pipinya.

"Hyung..."panggil Baekhyun pada Kris.

"Ne?"sahut Kris.

"Malam ini kita tidur bertiga di kamar Ayah dan Ibu ne? Kita harus benar-benar menjaga Luhan hyung, aku takut ia menangis, aku ingin menjaganya."pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Sungguh polos dan membuat dirinya tampak seperti anak kecil. Ya, walaupun ia sudah kelas 2 SMA, tetap saja umurnya berkata lain yang mempengaruhi pola pikirnya juga dan tentu saja tampangnya yang memang seperti anak kecil.

Kris tersenyum manis kearah adiknya, senyum yang sangat jarang di perlihatkan ke orang lain. Kris mengacak rambut adik bungsunya dengan sayang.

"Oke!"jawabnya pada Baekhyun dengan ditambah kedipan sebelah matanya.

Akhirnya, jadilah ketiga bersaudara itu tidur bertiga di kamar orang tua mereka. Kenapa kamar orang tua mereka? Alasannya adalah karena tempat tidur orang tua mereka berstandar King Size, sehingga bisa menampung 3 remaja SMA itu sekaligus.

Luhan ditengah yang dipeluk Baekhyun di sebelah kirinya dan Kris yang dengan leluasa memeluk kedua badan mungil adiknya dengan tangan nya yang panjang, memberi rasa aman kepada kedua adiknya.

Ia berjanji dan bertekat dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan terus menjaga kedua adik tersayangnya walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun.

**~EXO~**

"Kenapa kau menghalangi ku memangsanya? Apa kau iri pada ku?"tanya Jongin bernada ketus karena tak berhasil menerkam mangsanya di jalanan gelap tadi karena di patahkan oleh Sehun.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya diam, ia juga bingung akan dirinya sendiri dengan pertanyaan—'Kenapa aku bisa menolongnya tadi?' di batinnya.

"YAK! SEHUN! Kenapa kau tidak menajawab ku?!"tanya Jongin sekali lagi sedikit membentak.

"Sudahlah Jongin-ah, kenapa kau harus marah akan hal ini? kau juga sudah memangsa 3 orang malam ini, apa kau kurang puas?"tanya Suho.

"Aniya, aku hanya kesal kenapa ia menggagalkan rencana ku, darah milik Luhan itu kan sangat langka, sangat sulit di dapat, tapi kenapa si maknae sialan ini menggagalkannya, padahal sudah jelas Luhan itu mangsa ku, apa dia iri?"

"Aku hanya ingin melindunginya."jawab Sehun mantap.

"Sudahlah Jongin-ah, tidak ada yang perlu di sesalkan lagi. Lebih baik kita istirahat untuk sekolah besok."lerai Suho

Jongin mendengus kesal lalu menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku duluan ke kamar, Jongin-ah, aku minta maaf karena telah membuat mu gagal menerkam Luhan tadi, sungguh, aku tidak tega jika dia jadi salah satu korban kita."ujar Sehun mulai berjalan, menuju tangga.

Saat ia benar-benar sampai di anak tangga pertama. Ia berhenti dan bersuara.

"Hyung..."panggil Sehun.

Ketiga kakaknya mengerutkan dahi mendengar suara Sehun yang sedikit bergetar. Ini sangat jarang terjadi.

"Jika hati kita benar-benar sekejam ini, membunuh orang yang bahkan tidak berdosa pada kita dan orang-orang..."tambahnya menggantung kalimatnya.

"Demi memuaskan hawa nafsu kita, kemungkinan kita untuk menjadi manusia yang sebenarnya menjadi semakin kecil karna semua hal itu."ujar Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya lalu berjalan sedikit lebih cepat ke kamarnya.

Suho, Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya saling bertukar pandang dan merenungi perkataan adik bungsu mereka.

Destini ini benar-benar menyulitkan mereka dan membuat mereka bingung.

**~EXO~**

Luhan berjalan sedikit pincang, untung saja ia memiliki Baekhyun dan Kris yang selalu senang membantunya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di kelasnya. Tentunya dengan Kris juga yang mengantar Luhan sampai ke bangkunya. Yeah, seperti yang kalian lihat, Kris adalah kakak yang sangat bertanggung jawab.

"Sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai, jadi aku akan kembali kekelas."ujar Kris lalu melirik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie, jaga kakak mu ne? Temani dia setiap saat."tambah Kris memberi pesan.

"Aku selalu menjaga kakak ku pun."jawab Baekhyun berpura-pura ketus bermaksud menggoda Kris, kini Baekhyun memalingkan muka sembari melirik-lirik Kris. Kris tau maksud adiknya ini, Baekhyun memang suka menggoda Kris. Ya, mereka memang suka saling menggoda.

Kris tersenyum sangattttt tampan lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun menggerutu kesal padanya.

Luhan? ia hanya tersenyum manis dan cantik melihat tingkah kedua saudaranya dan terkekeh juga. Matanya yang berkilau melirik bangku yang berada di sebelahnya—bangku Sehun. Sudah ada tasnya disitu, tumben sekali namja dingin itu datang lebih awal.

Clek~

Pintu kelas terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara yang berhasil menyita perhatian seluruh siswa di kelas.

Itu, Sehun dan Chanyeol, namja yang terkenal cukup dingin terhadap orang lain. Tapi tunggu, kalian ingat bukan kalau Chanyeol tidak dingin terhadap Luhan dan Baekhyun kemarin?

Chanyeol dan Sehun sempat menatap Kris, Luhan dan Baekhyun cukup lama, itu cukup membuat mereka bertukar pandang dengan durasi beberapa detik.

Lalu, kedua bersaudara itu saling bertatapan, menghembuskan nafas lalu berpencar, menuju bangku masing-masing tentunya. Chanyeol berhasil sampai di bangkunya lalu melirik ke arah bangku Sehun. Ia dapat mencium aroma dari luka di paha mulus Luhan, itu cukup menggoda imannya.

'Shit.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Sehun berhasil sampai di bangkunya. Ia bertukar pandangan heran dengan Kris. Luhan merasakan suasana canggung sekarang. Ia takut, Sehun malah akan bertingkah dingin dan acuh tak acuh terhadap senior paling disegani di SMA tempat ia bersekolah.

Akan tetapi—

Sehun tersenyum tipis ke arah Kris, membungkuk dan memberi salam juga, "Permisi Sunbaenim, saya ingin ke bangku saya."ujar Sehun kepada Kris karena si namja bernama Kris sedikit menghadang jalannya.

Kris juga tersenyum tipis dan memberi jalan pada Sehun.

—diluar pikiran Luhan, Sehun malah bersikap cukup ramah pada kakaknya. Padahal Sehun itu, terkenal sangat dingin pada siswa lain, siapapun dia.

Sehun duduk di samping Luhan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Luhan atau sekedar melirik pada namja cantik itu.

Ia hanya sedang membentengi dirinya dari aroma luka dari paha Luhan. Sangat menggoda menurutnya.

**~EXO~**

Suho, namja berwajah angelic dan bertubuh sedikit pendek ini baru saja sampai di kelasnya. Namja satu ini berbeda jauh dari Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin, ia lebih terkenal dengan kesan ramah, senyum bak malaikat dengan kelakuan yang sangat sopan.

Akibat itu pula, ia tidak luput dari fans-fans wanita dan namja-namja uke yang siap menahan diri untuk memekik saat melihat namja angelic ini berjalan dengan gagah, perkasa, ramah, bersinar, berwibawa dan ramah di koridor—oke, apakah ini tidak berlebihan? Entah kenapa, aku merasa begitu—lupakan lah soal itu oke?.

Suho berhasil meletakan bokongnya di atas kursinya lalu melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Kemudian bersandari di kursinya dan bersenandung ria.

Lay atau Yixing datang. Bagaimana kalau kita memanggilnya Yixing? Itu lebih anggun bukan? Oke, kalian harus setuju dengan ku, tidak mau tau.

"Hai Yixing~"sapa Suho dengan intonasi yang cukup lembut, menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Hai.."jawab Yixing. Ia berhasil, ia berhasil tidak gugup didepan namja berwajah angelic ini. Ia bertekat di depan cermin di kamarnya semalam.

"_Tetaplah anggun Yixing-ah"_

"Apa si ketua kelas belum datang?"tanya Yixing mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya akan segera canggung.

Suho tersenyum lembut. "Ia belum datang tentunya, lihat saja, tasnya juga belum sampai di bangkunya, berarti ia belum datang."

Yixing ber-O ria mendengar penjelasan dari Suho. "Mungkin sebentar lagi juga datang."ucap Yixing yang sudah duduk di bangkunya, di depan bangku Kris.

Yixing memandangi wajah Suho—tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh Suho oke?

"Wajah mu tampak lebih segar Suho-ya?"tanya Yixing, pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau memperhatikan wajah ku Yixing-ah?"tanya Suho dengan senyum menggoda.

'Mati kau Yixing-ah.'batin Yixing menahan malu dan rona di pipinya.

**~EXO~**

Jam pelajaran pertama baru saja selesai. Bel juga sudah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu, pertanda waktu peralihan menuju mata pelajaran kedua.

Baekhyun mengemasi buku matematikanya lalu membalik badan, berniat untuk memasukan bukunya kedalam tas yang berada di belakang tubuhnya lalu meraih buku pelajaran berikutnya, bahasa inggris.

Kegiatannya terhenti saat ia secara kebetulan dan tidak sengaja bertukar tatapan dengan Chanyeol, namja yang ia omeli di hari kemarin karena memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Adik Kecil.'

Chanyeol terpaku, tidak berniat melepas sepasang mata bak berlian yang tengah ia selami dengan matanya sendiri. Mata Baekhyun sangat indah~

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"tanya Baekhyun ketus dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol sadar—kembali ke alam nyata.

"A-aniya."jawab Chanyeol gusar lalu mengemasi bukunya.

Baekhyun berdecih kesal melihat tingkah orang aneh di hadapannya.

Ayo kita beralih ke pemeran utama, oke?

Luhan, namja cantik dengan wajah berstandar baby facenya dan juga di lengkapi oleh mata rusanya yang imut dan berkilau-kilau itu. Kini, tengah menatap lurus ke arah luar jendela. Musim semi yang sangat mempesona dan membuat hatinya begitu tenang tak tertahankan.

Bunga sakura di area sekolahnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan kuncup-kuncup bunganya yang berwarna pink keputihan. Sungguh memikat.

Udara lembab musim sem juga berhembus membelai wajahnya, ia sangat bersyukur guru mata pelajaran keduanya hari ini tidak bisa mengajak karena sakit. Jadi, ia bisa menikmati indahnya musim semi selama 2 jam penuh hingga jam makan siang pertama.

Angin semakin nakal saja membelai lembut pipinya, mengelus lembut surai coklat gelapnya, meraba ceruk leher nya. Luhan merasa begitu damai, ia memejamkan mata rusanya.

Tidak menyadari, namja yang duduk sebangku dengannya sudah mati-matian menahan hawa nafsu berburunya sedari tadi saat hidung mancungnya menghirup udara yang berlalu membelai Luhan. membawa aroma itu masuk kedalam hidungnya.

Sehun bingung, sebenarnya Luhan itu apa? Ia baru saja berburu tadi malam. Menyantap gadis dan namja uke yang tak kalah cantik dan nikmat. Ia tadi pagi juga sudah sarapan sekantong darah yang di simpan hyungnya.

Luhan itu, seperti narkoba, sangat menggoda namun haram di sentuh bagi diri Sehun.

Sehun semakin gelisah saat angin itu semakin kencang menerpa Luhan dan dirinya. Warna irisnya sedikit berubah, gigi taringnya mulai tumbuh, demi apa pun yang ada dunia ini, ia ingin pergi saat ini juga.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja memergoki Sehun. Sehun juga tidak sengaja menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun terperanjat, mata Sehun yang membuatnya kaget. Mata Sehun, berwarna merah.

Chanyeol dengan cepat melakukan telepati terhadap Sehun.

'Cepat pergi, aku akan menyusul mu.'

Sehun menerima pesan Chanyeol di otaknya. Ia berdiri dan berlari keluar dari kelas itu. Luhan terkejut saat mendengar decitan antara kaki kursi dengan lantai.

Ia menatap heran punggung Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Suara decitan kembali terdengar, itu suara bangku Chanyeol. Ia berlari mengejar adik bungsunya.

Luha bertukar pandang heran denga Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, ia cuek saja, toh juga ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan dua namja dingin yang aneh itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang Baekhyun tanyakan.

"Kenapa matanya merah? Apa aku salah lihat? Apa ia menggunakan soft lens? Tapi tadi pagi masih coklat kok?"dan Baekhyun pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan? ia hanya kembali menatap keluar jendela.

**~EXO~**

Sehun membanting pintu. Ia berjalan ke tepi rooftop, lebih tepatnya ke pagar pembatas rooftop. Ia mencengkram pagar pembatas tersebut dengan tenaga vampirnya, bahkan pegar pembatas itu mulai sedikit remuk karena Sehun.

Hidungnya mencium sesuatu, ia menoleh ke asal bau. Itu adalah seorang siswi yang terjatuh saat sedang berlari, lututnya berdarah, bagus, sedang sepi, belakang sekolah mereka adalah hutan buatan yang cukup lebat. Dengan kecepatan vampirnya yang sama saja dengan kecepatan cahaya, ia bisa langsung menyeret gadis itu ketengah hutan tanpa takut ketahuan dan memangsa gadis itu hingga sang mangsa pucat pasi.

Ia mengendorkan dasi, mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar, keringat mengalir dari pelipis dan juga di lehernya, iris mata berwarna merah darah, gigi taring sudah cukup tajam. Ia membuka tiga kancing teratas bahunya. Garis dada bidangnya terekspos dengan seksinya sekarang. Ditambah lagi dada itu berkeringat sehingga tampak mengkilap. Oke, kau sudah seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan adegan NC Sehun-ah.

Ia mengerang bak singa yang kelaparan. Ia mulai memanjati pagar pembatas rooftop dan siap meluncur menangkap gadis itu.

"SEHUN!"

Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi dirinya. Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan kesal pada sang kakak yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sehun ketus. Demi apapun yanga ada di dunia ini, Chanyeol merinding melihat sang adik yang terlihat tampan, seksi, gagah dan juga menyeramkan dalam waktu yang sama.

Chanyeol berusaha tenang, ia mulai mendekati adiknya, tetap dengan ritme yang penuh ketenangan.

Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Jangan lakukan Sehun-ah."ujar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti mu?"tanya Sehun kesal. Hatinya sedikit gelap sekarang, jiwa monsternya keluar, ku harap kalian mengerti. Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek lalu tersenyum pada adik bungsunya.

"Bukankah kita sudah bertekat untuk mengurung jiwa monster kita? Bukankah kita bertekat berusaha menjadi sama seperti mereka? Seperti Luhan dan adiknya?"tanya Chanyeol beruntun.

Oh ya, kena dia si Sehun. Pandangan Sehun mulai meredup, gigi taringnya mulai menyusut menjadi gigi taring biasa. Ia perlahan turun dari pagar pembatas, matanya perlahan kembali menjadi cokelat gelap. Ia berdiri tegap dengan mata menatap rooftop.

Angin berhembus dengan tempo sedang dan membelai tubuh tegap itu.

Chanyeol mendekat, ia lalu menyentuh pudak adiknya. Ia tersenyum maklum, ia tahu adiknya belum sepenuhnya mampu mengendalikan hawa nafsunya. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa ambisi kita begitu sulit di raih hyung?"tanya Sehun. Chanyeol tetap berusaha tersenyum lembut walaupun cahaya di hatinya sedikit meredup. Sehun benar, pikirnya.

**~EXO~**

Luhan baru saja selesai dengan makan siangnya dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Yixing. Cukup menyenangkan baginya, walaupun ia harus berjalan sedikit pincang disini. Oke, itu tidak terlalu bermasalah baginya. Tapi itu sangat membuat Baekhyun dan Kris cukup khawatir akan dirinya.

Luhan baru saja sampai di depan kelasnya dan ia berpapasan dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Ya, seperti yang kalian kira sekarang. Sehun hanya menatapnya dingin dan datar. Lebih datar dan dingin dari pada pandangan kakaknya saat baru menjadi siswa SMA dulu.

Baekhyun, ia berdiri di belakang Luhan dan ia tidak sengaja melihat mata Sehun yang sempat menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dingin tadi.

'Matanya sudah kembali normal ne? Apa aku salah lihat tadi?'batin Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Ia kemudian mengabaikan hal itu, ia lebih memilih mengikuti kakaknya masuk kedalam kelas.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan guru yang akan mengajar pun datang ke kelas. Setelah selesai memberi salam dan sebagainya, sang guru pun langsung saja menjelaskan berbagai macam materi ilmu Biologi kepada siswa-siswinya.

Luhan memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru dengan sungguh-sungguh dan beberapa kali ia akan mengangguk-anggukkan kecil kepalanya. Tanda bahwa ia mengerti, tidak menyadari bahwa mata Sehun selalu memperhatikannya dengan cara meliriknya.

Pelajaran terus berlangsung dengan di selingi berbagai macam pertanyaan yang sesekali dilempar ke beberapa siswa dan juga soal-soal latihan.

Hingga saat jam pelajaran Biologi mulai berakhir. Sang guru kembali bersuara, namun bukan tentang materi.

"Aku akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok, satu kelompok 4 orang. Alasannya, tentu saja, kalian akan ku beri tu tugas kelompok dan aku ingin kalian mengumpulkan tugas ini secepat mungkin karena ini kurasa tidak sulit..." dan bla bla bla sanga guru menjelaskan dengan pelan tentang tugas kelompok ini agar seluruh siswanya mengerti.

Sang guru mulai menyebutkan nama-nama kelompok satu persatu. Sebelum memulai, sang guru berseru.

"Harap mendengar dengan teliti dan mencatat member kelompok masing-masing."

Sang guru terus membacakan nama-nama murid dalam setiap kelompok. "Kelompok Tiga—"dikte sang guru.

"Luhan—"

Dan dengan baiknya, Luhan mencatat nama dirinya dikelompok tiga.

"Baekhyun—"

Baekhyun mulai berteriak bahagia dalam hatinya. Hohoho~ kini, ia tinggal berharap ia tidak sekelompok dengan—

"Chanyeol—"

'WHAT THE HELL?'pekik Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia sudah serasa ingin mencakar guru ini.

"Sehun."

'AISH JINJJA! SATU KELOMPOK DENGAN 2 NAMJA SEPERTI ITU? COME ON' Baekhyun semakin jadi berteriak didalam hati.

"Kelompok selanjutnya."seru sang guru.

Luhan, ia menggeleng-geleng, ia sudah tau sekarang, bisa dipastikan sang adik akan menjerit penuh amarah dalam hati.

"Tunggu—"gumam Luhan. ia menyadari sekarang ia sekelompok dengan—Sehun. Ia melirik kearah Sehun. Didapati nya Sehun hanya duduk dengan tatapan datar dan santai. Luhan kembali menatap lembaran di bukunya, lebih tepatnya, ia menatap nama Sehun yang tulis.

Jam pelajaran berakhir, sang guru sudah keluar dari kelas setelah membagi nama kelompok. Luhan menghela nafas, lalu bersandar di kursi. Sehun menatapnya intens dan bersuara "mmm, hai, sebaiknya kita berkenalan dulu karena kita satu kelompok."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh. Ayolah Luhan, Sehun hanya mengajak mu berkenalan.

"Hai, aku Sehun. Senang berkenalan dengan mu."ujar Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat dengan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis, ia menerima jabatan tangan itu.

"Hai juga, aku Lu—akkhh."Luhan sedikit meringis saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan jemari Sehun. Ia dengan cepat menarik uluran tangannya. Sehun menatap bingung ke arah Luhan.

Luhan kaget, ia merasakan jemari Sehun, sangat dingin dan menusuk kulitnya hingga membuat ia kaget. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jemarinya ke arah Sehun.

"Kenapa suhu jemari mu jauh lebih dingin dari es?"tanya Luhan. Sehun terperanjat, ia lupa untuk menormalkan suhu tubuhnya.

Sehun mencoba stay cool. "Mungkin hanya firasat mu saja."jawab Sehun lalu kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan ragu, Luhan mencoba menerima uluran tangan itu kembali.

'Hangat.'batin Luhan saat ia sudah berjabat tangan dengan Sehun.

"Begitu hangat."gumam Luhan dan Sehun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Jadi yang tadi itu apa?'

**TBC**

**Yuhuuu~ author kembali dengan chapter tiga ^^. Gimana menurut kalian? Semakin hancur? Kasi penilaian kalian ya? No bash no flame. **

**Terima kasih ya udah mau review sama ngefavorit dan ngefollow FF gaje ini ^^ Baekhee sangat berterima kasih. Aku cinta pada mu *alaseohyun. Jadi, buat silent readers. Aku tunggu reviewnya ne? ^^ aku selalu menunggu semuaaaa review dari readers ku ^^**

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? apa tambah jelek dan membosankan? Apa kalian suka?**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ne ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Different**

**A/N : Hai Chingu *lambailambaibarengSehun. Baekhee kembali dengan new chapter nya different ^^ author sangat senang karena kalian pada udah mau baca, review, follow dan favorite Ffnya Baekhee yang satu ini ^^. Thanks a lot ne? Oh iya, chingudeul ada yang berpendapat kalau FF ini kayak Twilight ya? Mmm, author juga ngerasa gitu mau baca di chapter kemarin. Tapi tenang aja, inti dari cerita ini beda kok sama Twilight hehehe. Kemampuan vampire disini juga beda hehehe. Well, author udah up date ini, baca dengan santai, perlahan dan review ya? ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Baekhyun-ah, sapu yang benar!"titah Luhan.

"Ne hyung. Aku sudah menyapu dengan benar kok."jawab Baekhyun membela diri.

"Yang bersih Baekhyun si adik Kris!"kini Luhan lagi.

"Ia hyung, aku akan menyapu dengan bersih!"

"Adik mu itu sangat lucu dan cerdas."itu suara orang lain. Luhan menoleh, oh, itu Choi Minho. "Tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil dan penurut walaupun hanya pada mu sangat serasi dengan parasnya yang sangat imut. Membuat ku ingin menerkamnya."tambah Minho.

Luhan dengan cepat mendongak dan menatap Minho dengan tatapan yang berkata 'Maksud mu?'. Minho terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Aku hanya gemas padanya."ujar Minho lalu menatap Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menyapu kelas.

Minho menghela nafas, dan menatap sendu seorang Baekhyun. Mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun menolak ajakan kencannya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Aku sangat ingin menjadi penjaga dirinya yang selalu berada disisinya."ujar Minho sedikit lesu lalu tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

Luhan, ia hanya menatap kasihan seorang Minho. Salah satu ulzzang terbaik sekolah yang menjadi idola begitu banyak gadis dan uke di sekolahnya, di tolak oleh Baekhyun dengan begitu mudahnya.

Kemudian, pria bermata rusa itu berjalan menuju tong sampah yang mulai penuh, ia meraih tong sampah berukuran sedang tersebut namun masih mampu ia angkat. Ayolah, ia seorang namja.

"Chingu, aku akan membuang sampah ini dulu ne."pamit Luhan yang di jawab oleh anggukan teman-teman yang piket di hari yang sama dengannya. Ya, hari ini adalah jadwal piket kelas Luhan, Baekhyun, Minho dan lainnya.

Luhan berjalan sembari membawa tong sampah kelasnya sembari bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan merdu. Terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang sepi karena banyak siswa sudah kembali pulang kerumahnya masing-masing walaupun juga banyak siswa yang memilih pergi kesuatu tempat di kota seoul dari pada cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

Luhan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia sudah berada di halaman samping sekolah, ia sudah melihat tempat pembuangan akhir di sekolah ini agar besok pagi truk pengangkut sampah tinggal membawa pergi seluruh sampah sekolah ini.

Namja bermata rusa itu kemudian membuang sampah yang berada di tong sampah yang ia bawa ke dalam tong sampah besar yang berada di depannya. Setelah ia lihat semua sampah sudah terbuang, ia siap kembali kekelas dan ia membalikan badannya.

SREKKKK

GREP

BRAK

Luhan membulatkan mata sempurna, ia terkejut dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ketika ia membalikan badan, ia sadar seseorang baru saja memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan secara tiba-tiba.

"Se-Sehun..."lirih Luhan.

Tong sampah di tangan Luhan sudah entah sejak kapan kini tergeletak dan menggelinding di tanah. Ia dapat melihat kepingan-kepingan pot jatuh bersusulan dari tengkuk dan punggung kokoh milik Sehun. Luhan semakin membelalakan mata.

"Se-Sehun..."lirihnya LAGI.

Sehun mengendorkan pelukannya dan menatap khawatir Luhan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk sukses membuat Sehun tersenyum lega. Segera setelah Luhan lepas dari Sehun, namja bermata rusa itu membalik badan Sehun. Ia mengamati tengkuk dan punggung Sehun. Ia sangat-sangat terkejut, saat tidak melihat sedikitpun cedera di area tubuh yang terkena tikaman pot yang jatuh secara mendadak dari atas.

Bagaimana bisa?—tanya Luhan dalam hatinya.

Bagaimana bisa tengkuk seorang 'manusia' tidak cedera sama sekali saat mendapat tikaman dari pot dan malah pot tebal itu yang pecah berkeping-keping saat berbenturan dengan tengkuk manusia itu dan jatuh ke tanah dengan berkeping-keping dan lemah.

"Apa kau sekuat ini?"tanya Luhan akhirnya dan sukses besar membuat Sehun sweatdrop seketika. Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ayo kekelas, adik mu sedang menunggu."ujar Sehun lalu menarik tangan Luhan, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Luhan. Tapi ayolah, Luhan tidak akan semudah itu untuk terkecoh walaupun ia memilih mengikuti ajakan Sehun.

* * *

"**Different"**

* * *

Jongin dan Chanyeol sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton Film Hollywood yang sedang mempersembahkan adegan ranjang yang begitu panas dengan segelas darah segar di tangan masing-masing. Mereka begitu serius memperhatikan setiap adegan hingga tidak berkedip sama sekali dan juga sesekali menelan saliva susah payah saat mendengar sedikit erangan dari film tersebut.

"Hitung-hitung sebagai bekal rumah tangga di masa depan."itulah yang dikatakan Chanyeol dan Jongin pada kakak mereka, Suho.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, Suho sedang duduk dengan melipat tangan didepan dada dengan kepala sedikit menunduk dan ekspresi serius yang jarang ia tampakan. Biasanya, ia memikirkan sesuatu jika sudah seperti ini, percayalah.

Lalu, secara mendadak, adegan ranjang yang sedang di tonton oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin beralih pada adegan lain yang ada di film itu.

"Yahhh~"keluh Jongin dan Chanyeol serempak. Chanyeol menoleh menatap Suho, ia dapat menerka bahwa hyungnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat ini.

"Hyung?"tegur Chanyeol sedikit menggoyang bahu kakaknya.

"Eung? Ne? Waeyo Chanyeol-ah?"respon Suho.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu hyung?"tanya Chanyeol. Suho menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. "Perasaan mu sedang tidak enak?"tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sudah dari kemarin malam."jawab Suho.

"Apa yang membuat mu merasakannya?"tanya Chanyeol, LAGI.

"Kita harus menunggu Sehun sampai dirumah dulu."jawab Suho datar namun penuh ketegasan dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

* * *

"**Different"**

* * *

Luhan masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, saat ini, ia sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Bagaimana bisa Sehun tidak mendapat cedera sama sekali?"tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Ini sungguh di luar pikirannya. Sehun sudah jelas-jelas terbentur oleh pot keramik itu hingga sang pot pecah berkeping-keping sedangkan Sehun tidak cedera sama sekali.

Oke, disisi lain Luhan sangat bersyukur karena Sehun tidak perlu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa karena ia tidak mengalami cedera, namun di satu sisi, ia juga bingung. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tidak cedera sama sekali?

Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Bagaimana bagaimana dan bagaimana?

Tunggu, untuk apa Luhan memikirkan Sehun? Ah jinjja. Ia menjadi semakin bingung akan dirinya sendiri hingga suara dengan lengkingan yang memekakan telinga terdengar olehnya.

"HYUNG! CEPAT BANTU AKU MEMASAK JIKA KAU SUDAH SELESAI! AKU TIDAK MAU KRIS HYUNG MELEDAKAN DAPUR! HUAA!"

Oke, itu suara Baekhyun. Luhan dengan segera meraih ponselnya lalu mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya pada seseorang.

"HYUNG!"astaga, Baekhyun benar-benar mengamuk sekarang. Luhan melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjangnya dan melesat keluar dari kamar dan berjalan di tangga dengan cepat.

"YAK! Kris hyung, jangan meninggalkan omeletnya, astaga, itu mulai gosong. Huaa~Heuuu."tangis Baekhyun mulai pecah.

"Ya ya ya, omona jinjja, bagaimana ini Baek?"tanya Kris mulai panik saat telur dadar itu sudah mulai benar-benar menghitam.

Luhan hanya bisa mengusap kasar wajahnya melihat sang kakak pertama yaitu Kris. Namja dengan badan yang begitu tinggi tersebut benar-benar tidak bersahabat dengan dapur ini.

* * *

"**Different"**

* * *

"Jadi Sehun, bagaimana? Apa yang sudah terjadi?"tanya Suho.

"Aku melihat seseorang dari kejauhan menjatuhkan pot tepat dari atas Luhan, dan tepat saat orang itu mulai melepaskan genggamannya pada pot itu, langsung saja aku bergerak ke arah Luhan dengan cepat dan aku sangat bersyukur bahwa aku tidak terlambat."jelas Sehun.

"Dan saat aku memeriksa ke arah sekitar, aku tidak mendapatkan siapa-siapa lagi. Luhan curiga mengapa aku tidak mendapat cedera saat terbentur pot. Dan aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya."tambah Sehun.

"Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan."celetuk Jongin dan berhasil membuat Sehun menatapnya dingin.

"Jadi hyung, menurut mu?."tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku belum punya cukup bukti untuk yakin pada hal itu."jawab Suho.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti akan pernyataan Suho sang kakak.

_**Ddrrtt ddrrtt**_

Sehun mendapati ponselnya berdering. Ia kemudian meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja lalu membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya mulai mengintip.

_From : Luhan_

_Sehun-ah, ini aku Luhan, eemm, besok adalah hari sabtu, kita juga libur. Jadi, aku ingin kau dan Chanyeol kerumah ku untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita itu. Agar cepat selesai. Sampai jumpa besok._

Sehun tersenyum senang lalu menatap Chanyeol dan berujar "Besok kita akan mengunjungi rumah tuan putri.". Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

_To : Luhan_

_Baiklah Luhan-ah. Aku dan Chanyeol akan datang besok. Pukul 7?_

Ia lalu mengirim balasan pesan.

* * *

"**Different"**

* * *

_**Sabtu~ 18.50 KST~**_

"Kris hyung~, belikan aku album fisik SNSD yang Mister Mister~"suara rayuan manja Baekhyun menggelegar keseluruh penjuru, menganggu Luhan yang sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton drama.

"Tidak mau, kau kan sudah punya yang digital Baekhyun-ah."tolak Kris yang tak mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah olah raga yang ia baca.

"Ayolah hyung~"Baekhyun menggelayut manja di lengan kekar kakaknya.

"Tidak."tolak Kris lagi. "Kalau kau mau, beli saja sendiri."tambah Kris. Baekhyun mulai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah hyung, kau punya uang yang lebih banyak dari ku."Baekhyun masih belum menyerah.

"Hyung~."Baekhyun melakukan jurus terakhir. Puppy eyes tambah Aegyo tambah Suara Manja sama dengan Kris Luluh.

"Hah~ baiklah baklah."Kris menyerah.

"Yehet! Ayo kita pergi beli."Baekhyun mulai beranjak menuju kamar namun di hentikan oleh Luhan yang beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Jangan pergi malam ini Baekie-ya, kita akan mengerjakan tugas bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol. Bukakan pintu kalau mereka sudah sampai, hyung mandi dulu." dan Luhan pun lenyap di pintu kamar mandi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia merasa di hempas ombak, disambar petir dan terbang karena angin badai. Astaga, aku berlebihan sekali!.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini pada ku?"lirihnya dan Kris terkekeh.

_**Ting~ Tong~**_

"Baekhyun buka pintunya atau tidak ada album fisik SNSD."ancam Kris dan Baekhyun dengan malas berjalan menuju pintu.

Clek.

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua orang namja dengan tubuh tegap dan tinggi menyapa Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan baju longgar kebesaran—itu milik Kris—dan celana yang menutupi kurang dari setengah pahanya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Eonni!"panggil Baekhyun pada Luhan dengan suara nyaring. Oke, jika ia memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan 'Eonni', itu pertanda ia benar-benar sudah marah pada Luhan.

"Ha? Adik kecil, ada wanita di rumah mu ternyata?"tanya Chanyeol saat mendengar kata 'Eonni'.

Baekhyun mendengus dan BRAK—pintu tertutup rapat. Sehun hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya. Sehun pikir Chanyeol sadar bahwa kata 'adik kecil' sama dengan cara untuk membangunkan seekor singa.

Baekhyun berjalan dan duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang TV. Kris bertanya kenapa ia membanting pintu dan Baekhyun menjawab "Ada orang sinting di luar."degan nada ketus tentunya. Kris menghela nafas dan menggeleng-geleng lalu beranjak menuju pintu depan.

Clek

Pintu kembali terbuka membuat Sehun berhenti mengumpat pada sang kakak. Kini, yang membukakan pintu adalah Kris dengan tubuh yang tinggi menjulang bak tower telkomsel di dekat rumah author.

"Maafkan sikap adik ku tadi ne?"Kris meminta maaf dan sedikit membungkuk pada Sehun dan Chanyeol padahal kedua namja itu adalah juniornya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol tersadar dari dunia mereka saat tercengang melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu—kakak senior paling di segani di SMA sekaligus namja dengan fans terbanyak yang berasal dari berbagai kalangan. Ada gadis-gadis, uke uke, cabe cabean, terong-terongan, terong di cabe'in bahkan sampai ahjuma ahjuma. Ckckck.

Sehun dan Chanyeol refleks membungkuk 90 derajat dan menyapa senior mereka sekaligus kakak dari seorang Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kris mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

* * *

"**Different"**

* * *

"Ah, kalian sudah datang ne, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil buku ku dan Baekhyun."ujar Luhan yang beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun di atas. Baekhyun? Ia terduduk di samping Kris dengan tangan Kris yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya di sofa. Kini ia yang mengendalikan remote TV, ia membuka berbagai chanel sembari mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Karena ia sedang duduk, celananya benar-benar hanya menutupi hingga garis bokongnya saja—jadi seperti hotpants.

Chanyeol dan Sehun benar-benar hanya bisa menelan ludah susah payah. Untung saja Luhan tidak ikut-ikutan memakai celana yang aneh-aneh.

"Kenapa kau terus mempoutkan bibir mu?"tanya Kris.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Kini Luhan datang dan Baekhyun duduk disebelah sang kakak kedua. Mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama-sama di ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba terdengar dering handphone dan itu milik Kris. Kris melesat menuju meja di ruang TV mereka dan mengangkat telpon tersebut.

Ia tampak bercakap-cakap di telpon tersebut—tentu saja, apa lagi yang orang lakukan jika sedang bertelpon bukan?.

Kris lalu masuk kekamarnya dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul di ruang tamu. Ke-4 remaja yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan serius itu lalu memberikan pandangan bertanya padanya terutama Baekhyun. Wajar saja, di rumah ini, yang paling manja dengan tuan Kris yang tampan ini adalah seorang Baekhyun.

"Luhan Baekhyun, aku akan keluar sebentar untuk berbelanja karena besok Appa dan Eomma akan pulang."ujarnya dan berhasil membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Luhan, jaga adik mu!"titah Kris tegas dan membuat Luhan berkata "Iya hyung."

Kris lalu menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Sehun, aku percayakan adik ku pada kalian, aku tak ingin melihat ada sedikitpun 'bekas' pada adik ku atau sesuatu hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi atau mayat kalian akan ditemukan di Sungai Han."

"Arraseo sunbaenim."sahut Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Aku tidak yakin Kris masih berbicara seperti itu jika mengetahui siapa Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mungkin ia akan membawa Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung pergi ke Kanada.

Kris berangkat menitipkan kedua adiknya sementara pada dua orang namja yang berbeda dengan klan mereka. Semua tampak tenang dan berjalan lancar walaupun Chanyeol dan Sehun harus menahan mati-matian saat mencium bau darah yang berasal dari luka milik Luhan yang belum kering dan juga Baekhyun yang terkadang mengipas-mengipas dirinya dengan buku. Membuat aroma darahnya berterbangan di atmosfer sekitar ruang tamu.

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga."ujar Baekhyun.

"Oke, berarti hari senin nanti kita langsung bisa mengantarnya."tambah Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung memeluk kakaknya karena merasa senang tugas sekolah mereka sudah kelar.

Sehun dan Chanyeol? Mereka hanya bisa tercengang melihat tingkah 2 kakak adik itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini ne, aku akan membuat minuman untuk kalian sebentar."ujar Luhan lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

"Ayo ke ruang TV saja, aku ingin menonton."ajak Baekhyun dan 2 namja berstatus seme itu mengekori namja kecil yang terlihat cantik tersebut.

Latar suasana tetap tenang hingga terdengar gelas kaca jatuh dan membuat semua orang terkejut yang mendengarnya.

"Astaga, pecah."Luhan memunguti kaca-kaca itu tepat sebelum 3 remaja yang sedang berada di ruang TV tadi menghampirinya.

"Ouch!"rintih Luhan, tangannya terluka, ya, adegan klise biasa, tangan terluka karena terkena sisi tajam kepingan gelas kaca yang sudah pecah.

"Hyung? Gwenchana?"tanya Baekhyun yang baru datang.

"Gwenchana, hanya sedikit perih, aku akan mencuci tangan dulu."

"Jangan, sayang darah mu Han-ah."itu suara Sehun. Namja berkulit putih itu menggapai tangan Luhan dan memasukan jari manis Luhan kedalam mulutnya. Ya, namja itu mulai menghisap darah kotor Luhan. Ayolah, bagi manusia itu kotor kan?

Sehun menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu, seperti orang yang kehausan yang tidak pernah minum air. Sehun mulai sulit mengendalikan dirinya dan Chanyeol dapat melihat gelagat Sehun.

'Gawat'batin Chanyeol. Ia sebenarnya sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam Luhan saat mencium aroma darah itu. Ia mulai berpikir ini tidak adil dan berapa beruntungnya Sehun. Sehun terus menghisap darah itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun aneh.

'Ada apa dengan namja ini?'batinnya.

Baekhyun mulai risih melihat Sehun yang tak kunjung melepaskan jari manis kakaknya, ia memutar bola matanya malas dan mendecih kesal.

"Ku rasa sudah cukup acara menghisap darahnya tuan Oh Sehun."ujar Baekhyun ketus yang berhasil memisahkan Sehun dari kakaknya sekaligus membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol tertegun karena penuturan Baekhyun. Takut-takut jika kedok mereka terbongkar.

"Kalau kau ingin memegang tangan kakak ku dan menghisap jarinya lama-lama, lebih baik kau memenangkan hatinya dulu, tunggu dewasa dan menikah, barulah kau boleh menghisap jarinya, bahkan yang lebih intim pun tak apa."ujar Baekhyun frontal.

Luhan terkejut dan bertanya "Dari mana kau belajar berbicara seperti itu? Umur mu saja baru 14 Baekhyun-ah!".

"Minho memberi tahu ku saat kami kerja kelompok, kami menonton film dewasa di HBO saat itu. Aku awalnya kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya karena itu film dewasa, sangat berat."jawab Baekhyun jujur lalu menutup mulutnya tersadar.

Oke, Luhan sudah mendeath glare adiknya sendiri dan berjanji akan mengadu pada Kris saat si namja tinggi itu pulang.

"Percayalah, Kris tidak akan membelikan mu album fisik SNSD."ujar Luhan dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun panik.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya terdiam melihat tingkah 2 saudara yang sama cantiknya itu.

'Baekhyun lebih cantik.'batin Chanyeol.

'Tidak, tentu saja Luhan lebih cantik.'batin Sehun.

Dasar aneh -_-.

"Eum Luhan-ah, sebaiknya kami pulang ne, ini sudah cukup larut."ujar Chanyeol.

"Kalian tak apa kan sendiri di rumah?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, kami adalah namja."celetuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu."sambung Sehun.

Dan ya, pamitlah dua namja tersebut dari rumah Luhan. "Kau cukup beruntung malam ini Maknae."goda Chanyeol.

"Darahnya memang berbeda hyung."puji Sehun kagum. "Ya aku tahu."jawab Chanyeol. Bisa dilihat dari wajah Sehun yang tampak jauh lebih segar walau ia hanya sidikit saja meminum darah Luhan.

Sehun menjilat bibir bagian atasnya lalu tersenyum tampan. Sepertinya tidak akan salah jika ia menikmati Luhan karena dia seorang vampire yang normal.

* * *

"**Different"**

* * *

Hari-hari tampak berjalan seperti biasa, lihat saja, Luhan benar-benar tidak menaruh kecurigaan pada Sehun akan gelagat anehnya saat menghisap jari manis Luhan.

Ia menyapa Sehun dan Sehun pun menyapa nya seperti biasanya. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja untuk saat ini.

Suho berjalan menelusuri lorong dengan setumpuk buku di depan dadanya mengekori sang guru dari belakang. Ya, guru yang masuk ke kelasnya hari ini memintanya membawa buku-buku tugas teman sekelasnya. Merepotkan sekali—pikir Suho.

Suho sudah meletakan setumpuk buku itu ke atas meja gurunya lalu membungkuk dan pamit dari kantor. Belum ia melangkah keluar dari kantor tersebut. Siaran berita di televisi kantor guru tersebut membuat ia benar-benar tertegun.

"_Pihak kepolisian masih belum bisa memastikan bahwa ini serangan binatang buas atau sekolompok mafia..."_

Ya, berita tersebut menyiarkan berita tentang di temukannya mayat-mayat yang meninggal mengenaskan karena kehabisan darah dan mayat-mayat tersebut ditemukan di hari yang sama dan diperkirakan kejadian tersebut terjadi tadi malam.

Suho dapat melihat luka-luka yang terdapat di leher dan nadi di setiap pergelangan tangan korban yang di tampilkan oleh acara berita tersebut. Dan para korban tewas juga didominasi gadis-gadis dan namja-namja cantik. Suho melanjutkan langkahnya menuju keluar kantor. Ia berjalan di koridor sembari berpikir siapa yang ada dibalik semua ini.

Aku dan yang lainnya tidak berburu lagi sejak terakhir kali kemarin dan aku tau sekali soal itu. Kami memiliki jadwal berburu—Suho membatin. Lagi pula, jika berburu, para adiknya itu pasti akan mengabarinya atau meminta izin.

Suho mulai merasa sedikit curiga untuk saat ini.

* * *

"**Different"**

* * *

"Hyung, kau tidak ke kelas?"tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan berjalan ke arah lain. Luhan menoleh kerah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka baru saja keluar dari kantin sekolah karena ini jam makan siang.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan dulu."jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. "10 menit lagi masuk hyung. Jangan lama-lama ne?"

"Oke!"ujar Luhan lalu berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, ia sudah sampai.

"Hai Baekhee~"sapa Luhan pada salah satu siswi yang biasa membantu mengurus perpustakaan sekolah.

"Wah~, Luhan oppa. Annyeong."ya, dia adalah junior Luhan di SMA.

"Kau bilang kemarin ada buku yang mau kau rekomendasikan pada ku."ujar Luhan.

"Ah ne, ikut aku, oppa."pinta Baekhee. Ya, Baekhee adalah salah satu junior kesukaan Luhan karena ia sangat sopan pada Luhan dan juga sering menemani Luhan membaca buku. Oke tenang, mereka hanya seperti kakak adik saja. Mengingat Luhan tidak punya adik perempuan.

"Ini oppa. Silahkan baca!"seru Baekhee riang menyodorkan sebuah buku kepada Luhan.

"Ini adalah novel tentang vampire, ini ber-genre angst loh oppa, siap-siap menangis ne. Aku dan Ni-Chi sudah 3 kali menangisi novel ini karena terlampau sedih."jelas Baekhee.

"Oke, baiklah, akan ku baca. Aku ke kelas dulu ne?"

"Oke oppa."sahut Baekhee yang sedikit membungkuk pada Luhan.

Luhan baru saja sampai di kelasnya. Ia duduk di sebelah Sehun sesudah menyapa namja pendiam itu. Ia kemudian meraih ponselnya lalu membuka Instagramnya, mengecek-ngecek media sosial tersebut tidak menyadari jika sang guru Killer sudah memasuki ruangan.

"Ehem."guru itu berdehem keras membuat Luhan sadar dan juga membuat namja bertubuh mungil itu melempar ponselnya ke laci lalu meminta maaf.

Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan yang lucu menurutnya.

_**21.01—**_

Luhan baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya karena ia tadi ada kerja OSIS menyiapkan segala dekorasi panggung dan yang lainnya karena besok acara besar di sekolah akan di mulai.

Satu kata saja yaitu 'LELAH' sudah bergantung di pundak Luhan sekarang.

Luhan duduk di halte bus. Ia menunggu bus terakhir yang akan datang. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan ia tak mau merepotkan kakak laki-lakinya untuk keluar larut malam untuk menjemputnya.

Senyuman cerah terpatri di wajah cantik Luhan saat ia melihat bus terakhirnya mulai datang. Ia segera merogoh koceknya untuk meraih ponselnya agar ia bisa menghubungi Baekhyun agar tidak membuat namja bermulut cerewet seperti ibu-ibu itu khawatir. Tapi—"Kosong?"tanyanya, tak ada ponselnya disana.

Ia mulai mengingat ke masa lalu saat siang tadi.

"PONSEL KU?!"

Luhan terpaksa berlari menuju sekolah, ia harus mendapatkan ponselnya karena di dalam benda pipih tersebut ada banyak foto-foto yang aneh milik dirinya dan Baekhyun—mereka berdua suka berpose konyol.

Beruntung, gerbang belum ditutup, ia melesat melalui koridor dan berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya yang berada di laci meja di kelasnya. Ia lega, untung saja.

Ia berjalan santai di lorong yang cukup gelap tersebut.

"AKH!"

Teriakan memekan telinga menembus gendang telinga Luhan.

"Andweyo Se—AKH! SAKIT! JEBAL JEBAL."

Suara itu lagi.

"SESEORANG AKHHHH! TOLONG~."

Itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Luhan. Luhan berlari menuju asal suara, ia harus menolong gadis itu, pasti gadis itu sangat membutuhkannya sekarang.

Luhan berhenti di perempatan koridor dan menoleh ke kiri. Suara itu masih saja menyebar di koridor.

Luhan melihat d ujung koridor buntu yang remang-remang karena cahaya bulan. Luhan mendekat dan melihat seorang gadis sedang digigit oleh seorang namja di bagian ceruk lehernya. Gadis itu pucat sekali, Luhan mundur 3 langkah.

"Luhan oppa agh, LARI!."teriak gadis itu di sela rintihannya.

Luhan semakin terkejut, itu Ni-Chi, salah satu fans nya di sekolah ini dan juga sahabat seorang Baekhee.

"LARI OPPA!"teriak lagi.

Membuat namja yang menyakitinya menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan mulut penuh darah dan namja itu memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Se-Sehun?! Neo? Sehun?"Luhan bersuara, ia bergetar, takut dan kaget.

"LARI OPPA!"teriak Ni-chi lagi sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap 'tidur'.

"Lu-Luhan?"

Luhan benar-benar terpaku di lantai koridor rasanya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**junia angel : eum? Kok bisa aneh kalau mereka pdkt? :D aku kira kalian ndak bakal mikir itu sehun -_- ini udah up date kok ^^ review lagi ya? ^^**

**Hyelin : wah, bagus lah kalau kamu suka ^^ eum? Aku juga teringat twilight waktu baca ulang -_- terinspirasi si sedikit ^^ suka banget filmnya itu **

**Guest : udah di lanjut kok chingu ^^ silahkan baca dan review lagi ^^**

**Rinna85 : ah, perasaan FF ku biasa aja kok -_- aku aja gak PD ngepostnya. Hahaha. **

**Pandamier : ini udah di lanjut kok ching ^^ silahkan baca dan review lagi ^^**

* * *

**Aahhhhh buat semua nya thanks ya udah mau baca dan review FF ini. juga favorite dan follow.**

**So, mind to review? I wait ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**DIFFERENT**

**BIG THANKS TO ALL MY BELOVED READER WHO HAD MADE ME STAY STRONG TO CONTINUE THE STORY :")**

**A/N : pertama, Author mau minta maaf karena author telat up date ne T^T. Kedua, author lagi terguncang banget dan galau banget nih gara-gara berita soal uri Kris T^T. Mood author bener-bener BRAK deh pokoknya. Author sebenernya pengen hiatus karena hati author galau banget gara-gara itu berita T^T dan ini author persembahkan untuk kalian para readers kesayangan author. Author berusaha profesional demi kalian :") dan tolong hargai ini dengan cara meninggalkan jejak berupa review ne? Dan kita doakan selalu yang terbaik buat uri EXO oke? :") EXO SARANGHAJA !**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"_Se-Sehun?! Neo? Sehun?"Luhan bersuara, ia bergetar, takut dan kaget._

"_LARI OPPA!"teriak Ni-chi lagi sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap 'tidur'._

"_Lu-Luhan?"_

_Luhan benar-benar terpaku di lantai koridor rasanya._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**KEMATIAN. **Aku melihat kematian di depan mata ku sendiri. Di sebuah tempat yang remang akan sinar bulan yang terpancar dari sang ratu malam menembus jendela kaca besar di ujung lorong ini. Udara begitu dingin menusuk tulang walaupun musim sudah berstatus sebagai 'semi'.

Aku, ya aku, merasa kaki ku begitu kaku di gerakan bahkan hanya untuk mengayunkannya saja jauh lebih sulit dari pada berteriak—sekedar untuk mengekspresikan betapa takutnya aku.

Kematian, ya aku melihatnya dengan mata rusa ku. Namun, bukan kematian untuk diri ku sendiri yang aku lihat, melainkan kematian seorang gadis yang mengagumi ku—dengan penuh darah di ceruk lehernya yang terus keluar dari kulit yang terkoyak. Aku berani bertaruh dengan uang milyaran won bahwa nadi gadis itu benar-benar putus.

"Lu—Luhan."suara itu, berhasil mengembalikan ku ke alam sadar dari rasa keterkejutan ku. Aku dapat melihat iris Sehun yang berubah warna dari coklat gelap menjadi merah darah terang menyala begitu tajam. Mata itu menatap diri ku terkejut—tak kalah terkejutnya dengan tatapan yang ku berikan.

"Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ni-chi?"aku mencoba bersuara walaupun yang keluar hanyalah rentetan kata yang begitu lirih.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?"tanya ku lagi. Mencoba bisa menerima kenyataan yang begitu mengejutkan bagi diri ku. Jujur, ini sangat tiba-tiba!

"Lu, kau tak kan mengerti."itulah yang keluar dari bibir Sehun yang penuh akan noda merah pekat dan berbau amis. Aku bahkan dapat melihat betapa merahnya deretan gigi rapi Sehun dan tentu juga rongga mulutnya. Aku siap menangis tapi aku tak secengeng itu untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak mau kembali pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan kacau seperti waktu itu dan membuat Kris semakin melarang ku untuk pulang larut.

Sesaat, aku mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah monster pada makhluk yang sekarang terlihat pucat pasi itu. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, aku segera membalik badan dan mengayunkan kaki ku sekencang mungkin. Aku menatap was was kedepan dan sedikit memutar kepala untuk melihat tindakan Sehun.

Lelaki itu, ia hanya berdiri menatap ku sendu dengan mata merah tajamnya. Setelah itu, aku kembali menatap kedepan dan berlari menuju arah rumah dengan hati tegang, marah, kecewa dan terkejut—aku lupa mengatakan bahwa aku juga sangat panik.

Aku meraih kenop pintu rumah, lengkap setelah memasukan sandi, aku buka pintu rumah dan aku banting saja benda itu dengan kuat. Bunyi 'blam' yang dihasilkan pintu cukup membuat Baekhyun dan Kris menghampiri ku.

Aku terengah-engah dengan menyandar membelakangi pintu. Tak lupa, bulir keringat dingin yang mengucur di wajah ku dengan nafas yang sangat tersengal-sengal.

"_Hyung, gwenchana_?"Baekhyun bertanya tak kalah panik. Kris terus menatap ku khawatir namun ia tetap tenang setelah melihat ku dengan yakin ia memutuskan bahwa aku baik-baik saja—tanpa luka.

Aku masih tak menjawab.

"Kau baik-baik saja Han-ah?"kini Kris tampak lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya.

"Aku—hah hah, baik-baik sajah."aku sedikit membungkukan badan. Nafas ku sungguh tak teratur karena telah berlari _non-stop_ dari gedung sekolah ke rumah. Aku hanya bisa merasakan sesak berayun-ayun ria di dada ku.

"Apa yang membuat mu berlari hingga seperti ini _hyung_?"tanya Baekhyun tampak begitu penasaran. Jantung ku berdetak sangat kencang seketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan adik kecil ku.

"Aku—"

"Di kejar anjing yang cukup besar dan galak."jawab ku asal, aku tidak bisa memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Tolong Baek, siapkan aku air mandi hangat, _hyung_ sangat lelah."pinta ku cepat sebelum adik dan kakak ku akan bertanya lebih lanjut—mereka tampak curiga, aku bukan orang yang berbakat untuk berbohong.

Baekhyun segera menghampiri Kris dan memintanya untuk memanaskan air dan ia akan menyiapkan baju tidur ku. Aku merasa beruntung mempunyai sudara seperti mereka.

**.**

Aku tengah berbaring di atas kasur empuk ku, sendirian. Baekhyun awalnya ingin menemani ku tidur karena menurutnya aku terlihat sangat ketakutan dan gelisah. Oh _damn_, padahal aku telah menyembunyikan rasa itu begitu kuat namun Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi tenang, aku berhasil menolaknya dengan baik dan berkata bahwa Kris lebih membutuhkannya. Dan ya, Baekhyun akhirnya mau menemani Kris tidur. Kakak ku adalah tipe kakak yang begitu menyayangi adiknya dan Baekhyun adalah tipe adik yang sangat manja terhadap kakaknya—mereka sangat cocok.

Aku? Aku lebih terkesan mandiri dan terkadang sedikit pendiam namun tidak pernah melepaskan yang namanya keramahan terhadap sesama makhluk sosial.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba memejamkan mata saat melihat jam di atas nakas ku mengatakan bahwa waktu menunjukan pukul 10.32 malam—namun semua usaha ku gagal. Aku masih memikirkan tragedi Sehun tadi, bagaimana aku memergoki dirinya yang penuh akan darah di segitar bibir dan rongga mulutnya. Aku bingung, kepala ini selalu memutar ulang potret dirinya di bawah sinar bulan.

Akan tetapi, sebuah benda yang juga berada di atas nakas begitu menarik perhatian, bukan ponsel ku atau ipad ku.

Itu novel remaja bertema vampire yang aku pinjam di perpustakaan hasil rekomendasi Baekhee tadi siang. Aku meraih benda persegi panjang tersebut, membuka halaman demi halaman dan membaca prolognya lalu mulai ke permulaan cerita, terus berlanjut, hingga ke permasalahan cerita, klimaks hingga akhir yang cukup tidak memuaskan—_angst_. Itulah yang aku dapatkan dari novel itu. Sang gadis meninggal karena terkena kecelakaan maut dan sang vampire yang membunuh dirinya di bawah terik sinar matahari musim panas di California.

Aku menutup buku ini dan meletakannya di atas meja nakas dan melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan lewat tengah malam. Aku mematikan lampu kamar dan memberi cahaya pada ruangan ini dengan lampu tidur.

Kembali, potret wajah Sehun menghantui setiap tempat di otak ku—dirinya sangat mendominasi tempat ini—Menurut buku yang ku baca, dapat aku simpulkan bahwa Sehun adalah vampire yang cukup berbeda dari gambaran karangan fiksi. Bagaimana dirinya yang dapat mengontrol suhu tubuh, warna mata, kulit, dan juga bagaimana dengan dirinya yang dapat dengan mudah berjalan santai di bawah sang raja siang dunia ini tanpa takut terbakar.

Untuk saat ini. Ada beberapa hal yang aku ketahui dan ingin aku pastikan:

Pertama, Sehun adalah peminum darah, aku berani mengatakan ini karena aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri.

Kedua, ia adalah penimun darah yang berbeda. Ia sedikit berbeda dengan tokoh-tokoh yang digambarkan pada beberapa karangan fiksi.

Ketiga, jika ia saja peminum darah, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Maksud ku Chanyeol, Jongin dan kakaknya Suho.

Keempat, aku akan meminta penjelasannya nanti.

Aku berdoa dan mencoba untuk jauh lebih tenang dan mulai memejamkan mata dibawah pelukan hangat selimut gambar rusa ku.

* * *

**DIFFERENT**

* * *

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia sudah berpikir bahwa sudah pasti terdapat sebuah mayat ditemukan di ujung lorong dekat kelasnya dan membuat sekolah ini benar-benar heboh tak tertolong.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau berlari?"tanya Baekhyun yang kesulitan mengimbangi langkah kakaknya.

"Aku masih melangkah Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tampak akan menyela dan Luhan dengan cepat membatalkan hal itu dengan pernyataannya.

"Hanya saja lebih cepat."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal sebagai respon.

Pintu kelas terlihat semakin dekat dan Baekhyun telah mengembangkan senyum manis menawan di pagi musim semi sedangkan Luhan tampak berjalan lebih cepat lagi dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Ia melewati pintu kelas—maksud ku, ia tidak masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"_Hyung_, kau mau kemana? Kelas kita disini."Baekhyun bertanya bingung pada kakaknya sembari menunjuk pintu kelasnya. Luhan menghentikan langkah.

"Kau mau mendapat kabar terbaru sekolah ini tidak?"Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan sang adik dan sembari membalik badan—menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi heran namun ia tetap mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku, ada hal yang harus kau saksikan di ujung lorong berjendela."ajak Luhan dan Baekhyun kini berjalan di samping Luhan.

"Akan tetapi, kau harus tahan jika melihat darah."kata Luhan sedikit berbisik.

Kedua kakak beradik yang sama cantiknya itu terus melangkahkan kaki mereka—Luhan memandu dan Baekhyun mengekori kakaknya saja—hingga mereka sampai di ujung lorong berjendela.

"Apa yang kau maksud _hyung_? Tak ada apa pun disini."Baekhyun bersuara, ia menagih apa yang sudah Luhan katakan.

"Ini sulit di percaya."kata Luhan lirih. Tempat itu, tempat semalam, tempat ia memergoki Sehun, tampak bersih, tak ada noda darah sedikit pun bahkan bau amisnya.

'Sehun menghapus jejaknya.'

Luhan lalu meraih tangan kecil adiknya dan menarik badan mungil itu dari tempat tersebut untuk menjauh dan menuju kelas mereka. Baekhyun tak mengerti maksud kakaknya, ia hanya mengikuti apa yang telah kakaknya lakukan.

'Ada apa dengan _hyung_ ini?'batin Baekhyun penasaran.

Kurang dari 10 menit, Luhan dan Baekhyun telah berada didekat kelas yang mereka tempati. Namun, sesuatu telah membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis, Baekhyun ikut berhenti.

Luhan berhenti karena melihat Suho, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun tengah berdiskusi—lebih dominan seperti rapat karena mereka benar-benar terlihat serius dengan _motion_ mereka—di depan pintu kelas, masih dengan tas-tas yang menggantung indah di bahu lebar mereka.

Luhan menatap Sehun sedikit tajam.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan Sehun-ah? Ini juga karena kelalaian mu berburu di area sekolah."Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada berbisik—kentara sekali ia tak ingin orang lain yang mendengar.

"Ini karena aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan _hyung_. Aku tak menyangka bahwa sedikit saja darah anak itu bisa membuat ku tak mampu menahan nafsu."Sehun berusaha membela diri.

Jongin, ia lebih senang menatap ponselnya, ia baru saja mendownload video _yadong_ terbaru—kita abaikan saja anak ini.

Suho tampak mengurut pelipisnya, ia anak tertua dan pastinya juga mengambil tanggung jawab terbanyak dari masalah ini. Ia tengah memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah serius—Luhan yang mempergoki Sehun tengah berburu—yang tengah menimpa mereka. Mereka hanya takut identitas asli mereka terbongkar, hanya itu.

Sang anak tertua hendak bersuara hingga niatnya terurung karena Chanyeol yang menyikutnya dengan siku—memberi kode.

Luhan melewati mereka yang sedang berdiri di sisi pintu kelas dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dan menariknya masuk. 4 pasang mata abadi itu menatap ke arah Luhan tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Sehun-ah."panggil Suho dan adiknya pun menoleh.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah dulu, kita akan melihat respon apa yang akan diberikan oleh Luhan. Kau mengerti?"tanya Suho dan Sehun terlihat mengangguk-angguk paham.

Luhan tampak mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke bangkunya—membuat Baekhyun bingung karena kakaknya tidak pernah seperti ini—bahkan Luhan pun ikut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun karena bangku yang terlihat kosong—teman sebangku Baekhyun belum datang—ia lalu merapatkan tubuhnya yang mungil ketubuh Baekhyun yang tak kalah mungil.

"Kenapa dengan dirimu _hyung_? Kau terlihat begitu gusar?"tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit jengkel atas tingkah kakaknya yang tidak biasa.

Luhan tampak mengamati daerah sekitar.

"Jaga jarak mu dengan Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya."pinta Luhan yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"Ia bahkan tak punya kawan di kelas ini kecuali di klub basket kami."seru Baekhyun yang berkesan sedikit mengejek.

"Dan aku tidak pernah berniat mendekatinya. Ada apa?"timpal Baekhyun kemudian bertanya. Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang adik.

"M-maksud mu Baek?"tanya Luhan gagap, membuat Baekhyun mendengus lagi. Ia berpikir—apa kakak ku tidak memahami bahasa korea?

"Alasan mu melarang ku."jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku ingin alasan itu yang menemukan mu, bukan kau yang menemukannya."jawab Luhan tak kalah simple.

SREK

Pintu kelas terbuka. Setelah itu masuklah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tampak menuju bangku masing-masing. Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu ia beranjak menuju bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Sehun.

Saat diperjalanan menuju bangku, Luhan sempat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dan ia tahu bahwa lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu meliriknya. Membuat Luhan yakin bahwa Sehun sudah menceritakan hal semalam.

Luhan duduk di samping Sehun yang seperti biasa—duduk menyandar pada kursi sembari melipat tangan didepan dada dengan _poker face_ miliknya atau sesekali berkencan dengan ponselnya yang terlihat mahal. Tapi Luhan mengabaikan itu, bukan itu yang ia butuhkan. Menurut Luhan, Sehun tampak lihai dalam hal urusan menutupi dan melupakan masalah namun ia salah.

Mereka tampak menunggu guru yang tak datang-datang yang seharusnya sudah berada di depan papan tulis sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Ini sungguh membuang masa. Beberapa siswa juga tampak bertanya-tanya satu sama lain karena bingung saat mendengar tentang festival sekolah yang di undur sampai besok. Luhan tetap tampak tenang, ia sudah bisa menerka apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

SREK~

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka membuat semua orang terdiam tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berceloteh lewat ponselnya yang terhubung panggilan dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di kelas sebelah.

_Name tag_ yang berada di sebelah kanan dada bidang guru tersebut tertulis nama Kim Jongdae.

'Oh, dia sudah pulang?'batin Luhan sedikit mengejek. Jongdae _sonsaengnim_ tidak terlihat secerah biasanya. Ia juga tidak membawa buku sama sekali.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

Dan semua siswa pun menyahut dengan sedikit bungkukan.

"Ada kabar duka dari adik kelas kalian, siswa bernama Ni-chi yang telah meninggal..." dan Jongdae terus berbicara hingga ia mengatakan bahwa beberapa guru akan melihat jenazahnya yang ditemukan tadi malam di daerah pinggiran kota.

Luhan tampak terkejut, begitu juga Sehun—tapi Sehun berhasil mengontrol diri dengan tetap diam dan tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali. Beberapa murid tampak berbincang tentang hal yang barusan di sampaikan oleh _Mr_. Jongdae.

'Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah atas apa yang kau lakukan?'ejek Luhan pada Sehun dalam hatinya.

Lalu, Jongdae _sonsaengnim_ pun meninggalkan kelas dengan beberapa tugas yang terbilang banyak—agar murid-murid tidak pergi berkeliaran keluar kelas—Jongdae _sonsaengnim_ juga berpesan bahwa tidak sedikit guru yang tetap tinggal di sekolah dan kematian Ni-chi adalah alasan mengapa diundurnya festival sekolah. Ni-chi adalah siswa kebanggaan sekolah dan mereka merasa perlu menghormati kematiannya dengan turut berduka cita.

Luhan dan Sehun? Mereka tampak tetap biasa saja dan Luhan akan menanyakan semua hal pada Sehun saat acara sekolah berlangsung karena otomatis semua murid fokus pada acara –ia sudah menyiapkan tempat yang tepat di sekolah itu—dan terlebih lagi sekolah akan mengundang SNSD di salah satu acara malam, mengingat sekolah ini di dirikan oleh Lee Soo Man sekalu pemilik SM _Entertaiment_. Dengan begitu, ia juga tidak perlu takut terganggu oleh Baekhyun nantinya.

* * *

**DIFFERENT**

* * *

"_Polisi kembali menemukan beberapa jasad tak bernyawa di beberapa tempat sudut kota...nyut"_

Suho mematikan TV dengan remot yang ia genggam lalu melempar benda panjang, kotak dan tidak terlalu tebal tersebut. Ia kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menyandarkan badan proposionalnya pada sandaran sofa—ia juga menutup matanya dan mengurut pelipis.

"SEHUN-AH! JONGIN-AH! CHANYEOL-AH!"panggil Suho sedikit berteriak—maaf, menurut ku itu lebih dari berteriak.

Beberapa menit kemudian para makhluk berdarah dingin itu datang kepada Suho dan ikut duduk di atas sofa—kecuali Sehun yang tampak berdiri.

"Ada apa _hyung_?"tanya Chanyeol sedikit melembut karena ia melihat kakaknya tersebut tampak sangat pusing.

"Ya _hyung_, ada apa sampai berteriak memanggil kami huh?"Jongin tampak sedikit jengkel dengan kakaknya tersebut. Sehun, ia hanya bisa diam merasakan hawa tidak menyenangkan dari kakaknya.

Suho tampak menghela nafas sebentar dan menatap ketiga adiknya dengan iris yang berubah menjadi merah darah dan tajam. Berhasil membuat ketiga adiknya merinding.

"Kalian jujur pada ku, apa kalian ada berburu lagi selain Sehun yang melanggar jadwal?"tanya Suho tajam dan tegas.

"Sungguh _hyung_, aku dan Jongin tidak berburu lagi. Kami hanya minum dari kantung darah yang kita punya."ujar Chanyeol tak kalah serius.

"_Ne hyung_, kami tidak berburu sama sekali sejak itu!"timpal Jongin.

"Mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada dia!"tunjuk Jongin pada Sehun yang hanya diam.

"Aku sudah bertanya padanya."sergah Suho.

"Sehunna?"tanya Suho namun sangat tegas.

"Tidak _hyung_, aku tidak berburu lagi kecuali salah satu siswi di sekolah kita."jawab Sehun membela diri. Suho tahu bahwa adik-adiknya itu tidak berbohong padanya.

"Kalau bukan kita, siapa lagi? Aku sudah memastikan dengan sangat bahwa tidak ada _vampire_ selain kita di Seoul ini. Tapi dilihat dari korban yang ditemukan polisi, aku yakin itu semua karena _vampire_. Aku pernah mengecek salah satu korban dan hawa bekas vampire disana sangat terasa."jelas Suho.

"Berarti benar-benar ada _vampire_ lain disini hyung!."ujar Jongin yakin.

"Bagaimana kau begitu yakin?"tanya Chanyeol meragukan.

"Ini sudah tidak bisa dibantah lagi jika kita mendengar penjelasan dari Suho _hyung_ tadi."tambah Jongin meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu, mereka adalah _vampire_ yang begitu pandai bersembunyi, kita sudah menggeledah Seoul dan tak menemukan mereka."kini Chanyeol yang berpendapat.

"Maka aku benar-benar harus menjaga Luhan."Sehun bersuara membuat seluruh perhatian tersita padanya.

"Darah Luhan sudah di incar di seluruh dunia dan itu adalah hal terlangka bagi para _vampire_ seperti kita. Ia memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar bagi para _vampire_. Kalian harus tau, hal yang membuat ku melanggar jadwal adalah darahnya yang melewati tenggorokan ku bahkan tidak sampai seperempat sebuah cangkir teh sekalipun."ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"Jadi maksud mu darah Luhan juga bisa membuat kita kehilangan kontrol?"tanya Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Selain itu, darahnya memang salah satu darah paling berpengaruh dalam dunia kita."tambah Sehun.

"Dan kau akan menghisapnya suatu saat nanti?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak, tidak ada satupun yang boleh menghisap darah Luhan hingga jantungnya kering. Jika kita melakukannya, ambisi kita akan benar-benar tidak bisa digapai lagi."Sehun tidak jadi menjawab karena sang kakak—Suho—telah menjawab pertanyaan tersebut terlebih dahulu. Entah karena apa? Mata mereka perlahan menjadi sendu. Chanyeol bahkan menghela nafas pasrah sembari menutup matanya.

Kapan pun itu, jika ke-4 _vampire_ ini mengingat misi mereka yang tergolong sangat sulit dan hampir mustahil untuk di gapai, mereka akan menjadi sedikit murung dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa digambarkan.

"Kita harus tetap berusaha untuk ambisi kita..."Suho menggantung kata-katanya.

"Dan kita harus siap menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"tanya Suho memandang adik bungsunya.

"Ia masih belum menunjukan pergerakan _hyung_."

Suho hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

* * *

**DIFFERENT**

* * *

Acara festival sekolah sudah di selenggarakan sejak kemarin dan disambut sangat baik oleh warga sekolah. Tidak hanya itu, sekolah juga mengadakan turnamen basket antar sekolah di Seoul—itu sangat membuat acara festival sekaligus ulang tahun sekolah tahun ini benar-benar terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan oleh banyak orang.

Bahkan acara sekolah tersebut di tambah periodenya menjadi lebih lama dari awal rencana, yaitu menjadi 5 hari. Sekolah menjadi tempak penuh oleh stan-stan yang dibuat oleh siswa-siswa yang saling bersaing dalam lomba bazar tersebut dan masih banyak lagi mengingat Lee Soo Man benar-benar berbaik hati tahun ini.

Dan ini, adalah malam terakhir sekaligus malam perayaan ulang tahun sekolah—peniupan lilin ulang tahun dan sebagainya—sekaligus penampilan spesial SNSD di sebuah panggung yang sudah di sediakan setidaknya cukup menampung SNSD karena yang di hadirkan hanya _Sub-groub_nya saja.

Inilah yang paling Luhan tunggu-tunggu, semua orang fokus pada panggung tak terkecuali adiknya yang sedang ditemani oleh Kris. Ya, Kris tidak akan membiarkan adiknya berdesakan di depan panggung yang berada di halaman sekolah yang begitu luasnya. Ia bahkan memeluk Baekhyun jika Baekhyun ingin bergerak semakin kedepan untuk melihat idolanya.

Disaat semua orang sedang sibuk fokus ke panggung, berbeda dengan Luhan. Lelaki mungil itu tengah berjalan keluar dari kerumunan dan ia berhasil. Sekarang, yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah mencari-cari Sehun. Ia tak akan mengundur waktu lagi, ia sudah menyiapkan banyak keberanian untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

_**Drrtt Drrtt**_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar didalam saku celananya. Ia meraihnya cepat dan melihat pesan masuk. "Dari Sehun."gumam Luhan, bahkan dirinya tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri.

_**From**_** : Sehun**

**Kau mencari ku?**

Luhan kemudian mengetik pesan balasan dan ia kirim pada Sehun.

_**To**_** : Sehun**

**Temui aku di **_**rooftop**_** gedung kelas kita.**

Luhan kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung—tempat kelasnya berada. Tidak menyadari seseorang tak sengaja melihatnya dan mulai mengikutinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang sepi lalu menaiki tangga manual menuju lantai paling atas. Setelah sampai di lantai teratas, ia kemudian berjalan lebih cepat menuju sebuah pintu. Ia membuka daun pintu tersebut, masuk kedalamnya dan menaiki anak tangga hingga ia menemukan pintu lagi. Ia membukanya dan sampai lah ia ke _rooftop_.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sangat sepi dan terdengar suara gemuruh dari bawah. Ia berjalan sedikit ke samping. Ia menunggu Sehun disana.

Sudah sekitar 20 menit ia menunggu Sehun dan sudah sekitar 20 menit pula seseorang tampak memperhatikannya.

Clek!

Suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang datang. Luhan dapat melihat sosok itu walaupun dengan pencahayaan _rooftop_ yang cukup minim.

"Sehun-ah. Aku butuh penjelasan dari mu!"kata Luhan langsung _to the point_.

Sehun tampak khawatir, ia takut jika Luhan tau siapa dirinya akan membuat lelaki mungil itu sangat takut akan diri Sehun dan pergi menjauh. Sehun hanya takut Luhan di serang oleh _vampire_ lain yang benar-benar seperti _monster _dan ia tidak bisa menjaganya karena Luhan menjauh. Ia tidak rela jika itu terjadi.

"Lu, sungguh, kau tidak akan pernah ingin tau soal—"

Luhan mendadak mengeluarkan pisau kecil tapi tajam dari saku belakangnya.

"Lu, _andwe_—"

"AKH"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong saat Luhan melukai tangannya sendiri, cukup panjang namun tak terlalu dalam dan tidak menyayat nadinya. Akan tetapi, tetap saja, darah mengalir keluar dari luka itu. Membuat sebuah aliran di tangan Luhan.

Sehun tertegun dan mati-matian menahan diri dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya. Matanya perlahan menjadi merah dan ia tetap membangun tembok raksasa tak kasat mata di depannya.

Orang yang mengawasi Luhan tadi tampak terkejut melihat tindakan Luhan. "Luhan, kau bodoh."rutuknya pelan.

"Lihat lah Tuan Sehun, apa kah kau bisa menjelaskan pada ku kenapa kau menjadi seperti itu?"tanya Luhan penasaran. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan Sehun.

"Lu, deng—"

"Sehun-ah!"seseorang memanggil, itu Jongin.

"Kami hampir menemu—"dan itu Chanyeol. Mereka baru sampai di _rooftop_ saat mencari Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Mata Chanyeol dan Jongin memerah seketika saat melihat darah Luhan mengalir keluar di atas kulitnya—taring mereka tumbuh dan menghirup aroma darah Luhan yang begitu menggoda.

Sehun tahu tatapan ini, ia menatap Chanyeol, Jongin dan Luhan bergantian.

Luhan, ia mulai mengerti situasi ini, ia sudah membuat kesalahan besar membuat luka di tangannya untuk memancing Sehun mengeluarkan jati dirinya. Luhan kira Sehun akan datang sendiri—namun ia salah, ia melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin mulai mendekat dengan tatapan 'lapar' mereka.

'Gawat, mereka kehilangan kendali.'batin Sehun dan Luhan membelalakan mata.

"Maafkan kami Sehun-ah!"seru Chanyeol lalu mengerang ganas mulai bergerak cepat ke arah Luhan, begitu pula Jongin.

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah dengan cepat karena sangat takut melihat sosok Chanyeol yang mengerikan bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Sedangkan Sehun, ia sudah menahan tubuh Jongin yang begitu kuat.

"MINGGIR!"teriak Jongin namun Sehun tak peduli.

"LUHAN-AH!"teriak seseorang dan Luhan menoleh.

"Yixing! Itu Yixing!"jerit Luhan. Kini, Yixing telah berhasil berdiri didepan Luhan—melindunginya—dan ia mengeluarkan aura tak kasat mata untuk membuat prisai yang membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba tidak bisa mendekatkan diri karena tolakan yang Yixing berikan—walaupun itu tak akan bertahan lama.

Luhan merapatkan diri ke Yixing.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"tanya Luhan masih dengan nada khawatir. "Aku telah mengikuti mu karena khawatir saat melihat mu berjalan sendiri ke arah gedung."jelas Yixing.

Sialnya lagi, angin malam membuat semuanya tambah buruk, aroma darah Luhan terbawa angin yang menerpa Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun. Membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin semakin menggila kehilangan kendali!. Sejujurnya, Sehun juga sudah menahan diri mati-matian.

Chanyeol perlahan berdiri yang tadinya sempat jatuh. Ia kemudian menyeringai pada Luhan dan Yixing, dia berjalan mendekat. Naluri _vampire_ menguasai diri Chanyeol sepenuhnya!

'Sihir ku melemah.'keluh Yixing dalam hati.

SREK BRAK!

"SUHO!"pekik Yixing senang saat melihat Suho datang entah dari mana yang langsung menahan Chanyeol—tentunya, Chanyeol mencoba berontak. Matanya merah pekat dan terang dengan kulit yang sangat pucat.

Luhan dan Yixing yang hanya mereka berdua saja berstatus manusia mulai sedikit lega. Walapun Suho dan Sehun mati-matian menahan Chanyeol dan Jongin ditambah lagi menahan nafsu terhadap darah Luhan.

Tunggu, Sehun mencium darah lain akan datang.

CLEK!

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu _rooftop_. "Hah~akhirnya tidak sesak!"ujar Baekhyun yang baru sampai di _rooftop_.

"Luhan?"Kris yang pertama kali menyadari adanya Luhan dan yang lainnya. Kris dan Baekhyun yang baru saja sampai di _rooftop_ melihat semuanya.

Di sisi timur _rooftop_ ada Luhan dan Yixing yang tampak sangat takut. Lalu tak jauh didepan mereka terdapat Suho menahan Chanyeol, di sisi barat Sehun menahan Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Kris juga melihat semuanya, luka berdarah di tangan Luhan, Yixing tampak melemah, gigi taring panjang, kulit pucat, mata tajam berwarna merah dan pekat. Kris merasakan hawa tak nyaman disini—ia menarik Baekhyun agar Baekhyun berada di belakangnya.

Kris menatap Suho horor. "_Hyung_? ada apa ini?"cicit Baekhyun di balik punggung kokoh Kris.

"Suho-ya, ada apa ini?"tanya Kris tegas dan Baekhyun tampak mulai ketakutan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Gimana chapter ini chingu? Kasi pendapat kalian di review ya ^^ ^^ and i love you all.**

**RESPECT PLEASSE! See you on next chapter.**

**Author mau tanya nih, kalian setuju gak kalau ini jadi M-PREG?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Author minta maaf ya karena udah telat up date dan minta maaf juga chapter kemarin kurang nge-feel, udah mau ulangan soalnya jadi udah jarang ketik T^T ini author up date dengan 5000 words untuk membayar waktu yang lama dan abis ini author bakal hiatus sekitar 10 hari—ini selama ulangan—karena author mulai ulangan tanggal 11. Selamat membaca ya? dan semoga kalian betah buat baca 5000 words ini ^^. Jika menemukan banyak typo, author minta maaf karena gak sempat baca ulang. Happy reading!**

* * *

_**Title : Different**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Words : 5297**_

* * *

Kaki Baekhyun melemas saat melihat semua yang ada di depannya, ia tengah berdiri di balik punggung kokoh Kris saat ini. berharap ia bisa merasa aman dan tenang saat berada disana. Namun, sepertinya itu tidak membantu banyak. Ia ingin berteriak saat ini juga, tetapi, rasanya itu terlalu sulit. Lidahnya terasa kaku dan suaranya seperti berhenti di tengah-tengah tenggorokannya. Ia menatap was-was sekelilingnya.

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat dan sangat kuat di saat matanya bertabrak pandangan dengan mata Chanyeol yang beriris merah dan pekat. Begitu tajam menusuk lawan mainnya. Baekhyun, tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, kagum, takut, terpesona dan cemas.

Disisi lain, Luhan sudah sangat khawatir saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kris yang datang secara mendadak ke _rooftop._ Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yixing yang berada di depannya. Yixing tampak berkeringat dingin dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan deru nafasnya yang berat.

"Yixing-ah. Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Luhan yang merasa sangat cemas melihat keadaannya. Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk dan menelan salivanya susah payah. Luhan merasa aneh, saat ini, ia sedang berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk ganas yang bisa saja membuat tubuhnya kosong tak bernyawa dalam sekejap karena taring mereka. Luhan merasa takut, tapi entah kenapa, ia masih bisa setenang ini, tidak menangis, tidak berteriak atau bagaimana. Ia bingung, apa ia yang terlalu berani? Atau ia yang tidak bisa berteriak dan mengeluarkan suara karena saking takutnya?

Mungkin saja, karena ia saking terkejut dan takutnya hingga ia tidak bisa berteriak atau mungkin suaranya tersendat di tengah tenggorokan.

"Suho-ya. Bisa kau jelaskan ada apa ini?"itu suara Kris—yang mencoba tetap tenang walaupun keringat dingin sudah menetes dari pelipisnya.

Suho melonggarkan pengunciannya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "Kris, sebaiknya kau mem—AKH!" Suho mengerang kesakitan saat Chanyeol yang mulai terlepas dan dengan cekatan mencekik leher Suho dari belakang dan dengan kuat melempar tubuh Suho hingga tubuh itu melayang dan bertabrakan dengan pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari beton—pagar itu sedikit retak saat di hantam tubuh Suho yang terlempar oleh Chanyeol.

Semua orang terkejut dan menatap Chanyeol tak menyangka. Sehun yang lengah karena terkejut pun langsung di tendang perutnya oleh Jongin hingga tubuh itu juga terlempar cukup jauh hingga ia tergeletak di lantai mengerang menahan sakit.

"SEHUN!"Luhan memekik saat melihat Sehun yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang begitu kuat dari perutnya yang di tendang oleh Jongin. Baekhyun yang terkejut pun sempat berteriak saat melihat adegan mengerikan itu. Yixing, tubuhnya semakin lemah.

"Ash! Sial."umpat Yixing yang melihat Suho dan Sehun tergeletak menahan sakit. Ditambah lagi, tubuh dan sihirnya semakin melemah. Ia menyesal saat menolak tawaran dari kakeknya untuk melatih sihir yang ia miliki.

Chanyeol dan Jongin menyeringai ke arah Luhan dan Yixing yang semakin panik. Sedangkan Kris, ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia tetap menyembunyikan Baekhyun yang sudah menangis di balik badannya.

Chanyeol melangkah dan Yixing berlari mendekatinya. Menyiapkan sisa-sisa sihir yang ia miliki di kepalan tangannya dan siap meninju Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga dan saat jarak semakin dekat, Yixing siap meninju—

BUGH

"AKH!"

Akan tetapi Yixing kalah cepat, Chanyeol yang dengan mudah menghindar langsung menghantam perut Yixing dengan tinjunya. Chanyeol menyeringai jahat dengan iris mata gelap dan merahnya.

"_Uke _yang sok jago, cih."ejeknya dan Yixing tergeletak lemah dengan nafas terengah-engah. Lutut Luhan serasa benar-benar lemas dan air matanya keluar begitu saja saat melihat Yixing yang terbaring lemah di lantai dengan mata sayunya.

Jongin dengan cepat mulai berlari siap menerkam Luhan dan Kris yang menyaksikan itu dengan sigap berlari ke arah Jongin. Ia harus melindungi adiknya, itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Namun semua sia-sia, Jongin dengan kuat dan mudah melemparkan tubuh tinggi Kris hingga terjatuh di lantai _rooftop _dengan tangan kanannya yang patah karena pukulan hebat Jongin.

"KRIS!"Luhan dan Baekhyun berteriak secara bersamaan saat melihat tubuh kakaknya yang terhempas. Dalam satu kedipan, Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah berada di depan Luhan. Luhan kehilangan energinya dan seketika merosot di lantai. Ia terduduk lemah di sana. Ia menunduk, takut menatap iris Chanyeol dan Jongin yang mengerikan.

Baekhyun kalang kabut, hingga ia yang tersisa saat ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Baekhyun dengan cepat pergi dari _rooftop _karena saking takutnya. Ia melihat sebuah jendela kelas dan dengan cepat ia melepas sepatu dan memecahkan kaca jendela tersebut dengan sepatunya. Ia meraih sebuah pecahan kaca dan kembali ke _rooftop._

"AKH! Sakit..."lirihnya, ia membuat beberapa luka di tangan kirinya dan dengan cepat darah mengalir keluar dari luka-luka itu. Membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin beralih menatapnya.

'Aku berhasil!'pekiknya dalam hati. Ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kedua _vampire _itu. Baekhyun melepas tasnya sesudah ia mendapatkan sebuah kipas manual dari sana. Ia mengekspos leher jenjang dan putih mulusnya. Ia mengipas luka berdarahnya untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

"Nikmati aku tuan."ujar Baekhyun menggoda dan berhasil membuat Luhan tercengang saat menyaksikan itu.

"_BACON BABO_! CEPAT LARI!"teriak Luhan dan Jongin langsung menampar pipi itu yang berhasil membuat Luhan diam. Sehun yang masih kesakitan menyaksikan itu dan berhasil membuat api di hatinya membara saat melihat Luhan-nya di kasari seperti itu. Eh? Luhan-NYA? Ah, tidak penting membahas itu.

Chanyeol yang tertarik akan tubuh Baekhyun mulai mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun merasa rencananya berhasil sempurna. Baekhyun mulai membalikan badan dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Saat ia hampir menyentuh gagang pintu, Chanyeol dengan secara tiba-tiba berada didepannya dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga menjauh dari pintu dan terbaring di lantai.

"JANGAN SENTUH ADIK KU BRENGSEK!"pekik Kris tidak terima saat melihat adik bungsunya menerima kelakuan kasar seperti itu. Yixing, ia hanya bisa menatap tubuh Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengabur karena air matanya yang menumpuk.

Chanyeol kini tengah berdiri di depan Baekhyun yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Dengan segenap tenaga, lelaki bertubuh mungil itu bangkit dan hendak menampar wajah tampan Chanyeol sebelum jemari Chanyeol berhasil mencengkram tangan itu. Baekhyun meringis.

"Baek... AKH!"Luhan baru saja berniat bangkit saat cengkraman tangan Jongin di pahanya semakin kuat. Kembali ke Baekhyun yang nasibnya sudah di ujung tower, Chanyeol menjilat darah Baekhyun yang keluar dari tangan putih mulus itu.

'Manis...'

"Hiks hiks."Baekhyun terisak dan Chanyeol tersentak.

"BAEKIE!"pekik Luhan dan _SLAPP—_

Jongin kembali menyakiti Luhan, membuat Sehun yang melihatnya benar-benar siap untuk menerjang saudaranya sendiri demi menyelamatkan Luhan. Sehun bangkit dan ia melompat sejauh mungkin hingga ia berhasil meraih baju bagian punggung Jongin. Luhan terkejut saat melihat Sehun bangkit secara mendadak. Yixing yang tadi sempat terkulai lemas pun menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk duduk dan menatap Sehun.

"SEHUN! BAWA KEMARI!"perintah Yixing dan ia menatap Suho dan memberinya kode untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Suho bangkit saat menerima kode itu dan ia bergerak cepat ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Suho pun meraih tengkuk Chanyeol—sedikit mencekik leher itu dari belakang—dan dengan segera menatap Yixing.

"Lemparkan pada ku."titah Yixing dan dengan segera saja Sehun dan Suho melempar Jongin dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan ke arah Yixing—walaupun mereka tidak tahu apa rencana Yixing.

Yixing melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan dimana arah datang Chanyeol dan Jongin yang terlempar jauh dari arah Suho dan Sehun.

HAP!

HAP!

Yixing berhasil memegang leher Jongin dan Chanyeol sekarang—Jongin di tangan kiri dan Chanyeol di tangan kanan.

Yixing sedikit mencekik kedua leher tersebut dan ia memejamkan mata untuk memfokuskan fikiran. Dan secara mendadak, tubuh Jongin dan Chanyeol pun seperti tersentrum listrik dalam 2 detik dan mereka perlahan memejamkan mata. Yixing telah berhasil menggunakan sisa tenaga sihirnya. Ia melepas kedua leher itu dan ambruk di atas _rooftop—_hampir pingsan. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan sihir hari ini.

Suho yang melihat Yixing ambruk pun langsung segera menghampirinya. "Yixing-ah, _gwenchana_?"tanya Suho mulai khawatir. Luhan langsung saja ikut mendekat ke Yixing. Ia akan sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri jika sahabatnya—walaupun masih baru—kenapa-kenapa karena menolong dirinya.

"Yixing-ah. Kau dengar aku kan?"panggil Luhan saat ia telah meletakan kepala Yixing di atas pahanya. Air mata Luhan mulai berjatuhan, ia sangat khawatir.

"_Hyung_~ hiks hiks~ bangun _hyung._ Luhan _hyung, _Suho _hyung. _Kris pingsan!"pekik Baekhyun dari arah lain.

"Sehun-ah, kau bawa Kris dan aku akan membawa Yixing. Kita harus segera kerumah sakit, ambil jalan lain saja. Cari yang sepi, menghindari warga sekolah."titah Suho cepat dan Sehun segera menurutinya.

"Permisi Luhan."Suho kemudian menggendong Yixing yang sudah pingsan ala _bridal style _dan Luhan hendak pergi dari situ sebelum ia melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin yang tampak pingsan karena sihir dari Yixing. "Apa yang Yixing lakukan pada mereka?"gumam Luhan dan Baekhyun memanggilnya.

Luhan pun menatap Baekhyun dan berlari mendekatinya. Saat ini, kakaknya dan sahabatnya tengah pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain saat ini.

* * *

**DIFFERENT**

* * *

Luhan, Suho, Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah duduk tak tenang saat ini di ruang tunggu menunggu hasil dari penanganan darurat terhadap Yixing dan Kris. Terlebih lagi Yixing, kondisinya semakin melemah setiap menit terlewatkan.

Baekhyun tengah menangis, Luhan tampak memeluknya, Sehun memperhatikan adegan melankolis tersebut dengan _poker face_ andalannya—dasar—dan Suho yang tampak mengurut pelipisnya.

Ia tengah memikirkan Yixing.

'Ternyata benar kau adalah penyihir Yixing-ah.'itu yang terlintas di pikirannya. Oh ya, jangan lupakan, Suho juga sangat mengkhawatrikan _namja _manis itu.

"Kakak ku dimana, kakak ku dimana?!"semua menoleh ke asal suara. Oh, itu suara Tao, ya Huang Zhi Tao—adik sepupu Yixing. "Dimana Yixing?"tanya Tao tidak sabaran. Ia sudah sangat khawatir akan Yixing sekarang. "Kau datang sendiri?"tanya Suho pada Tao. Pemuda bermata panda itu mengangguk pada Suho.

"Keluarga yang lain baru saja ke China kemarin karena kakek kami sakit."jelas Tao yang berhasil membuat Sehun dan Suho mengangguk. Dalam hati mereka berkata 'Syukurlah~'.

"Dimana Yixing?"tanya Tao lagi. Jangan kira ia lupa, ia selalu mengingat Yixing!

"Dokter masih belum selesai tampaknya."jelas Sehun dengan nada datar.

'Oh, ini si Sehun bin _Poker Face _itu?'tanya Tao sedikit mengejek dalam hati. Beberapa dari kalian mungkin bertanya. Apakah Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak di tangani? Mereka juga sudah di tangani oleh pihak rumah sakit. Namun, karena luka mereka tidak parah, jadinya tidak memakan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikannya.

_By the way, _ada yang melihat Jongin atau Chanyeol? Aku tidak me—

CLEK

Pintunya terbuka! Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan gawat darurat itu. Mereka menghampiri dokter itu dengan tampang was-was saking khawatirnya. Siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Dan ya, mereka sudah di tangani sebaik mungkin. Patah tulang Kris sudah di benahi, dan kondisi Yixing sudah mulai membaik. Semua orang bisa bernafas lega. Terutama Suho, karena dokter mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah boleh di bawa pulang malam ini juga karena pasien tidak mengalami cedera yang parah.

'Hufftt~ uang tabungan ku selamat~'lega Suho.

**DIFFERENT**

Sehun dan Suho tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga mereka. Sehun yang tengah menatap datar televisi dengan mata tajam dan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada. Sedangkan Suho, ia sedang duduk di sebelah Sehun sembari mengurut pelipisnya.

Dapat ia dengan jelas tadi seperti apa Kris yang—mungkin saja—jika tidak sedang mengalami patah tulang akan melemparkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Suho. Untung saja ada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang dengan susah payah mengendalikan kakak mereka. Yixing? Ia langsung pula dibawa oleh Tao dan alasan Suho dan Luhan untuk menjadi penyebab hal ini adalah KECELAKAAN. Untung saja Tao hanya percaya-percaya saja karena ia benar-benar fokus ke Yixing tadi.

Dan sekarang, masalah bertambah lagi. Kini, yang tahu tentang siapa mereka sebenarnya tidaklah cuman Luhan. Ada Kris, Baekhyun dan bahkan Yixing juga. Astaga, kenapa semuanya bisa menjadi serumit ini. Ia belum bisa menceritakan hal ini pada orang tuanya sekarang. Jika orang tuanya tahu, hah, bisa habis Suho di omeli sang Ibu dan sang Ayah.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan _hyung_."

Suho menoleh ke arah Sehun yang baru saja berbicara. _WHAT? _Apa yang Sehun katakan? Jangan di pikirkan? Hah, dia itu anak bungsu, bukan anak sulung seperti Suho yang menggendong berbagai macam tanggung jawab. Wajar saja Sehun bisa berbicara segamblang itu.

"Kau tahu? Masalah semakin panjang dan rumit."Suho kembali mengurut pelipisnya. Astaga, umurnya baru saja 18 tahun tapi sudah memikul masalah seberat ini yang disebabkan oleh adik-adiknya.

CLEK

Pintu depan terbuka dan setelah beberapa detik jantung berdetak sesuai irama. Tampaklah seorang Jongin dan Chanyeol dengan tampilan yang sangat acak-acakan. Suho menatap tajam kedua adiknya tersebut. Sehun, ia tetap menatap televisi secara datar.

"_Hyung..."_

"_Mianhae..."_suara Jongin sudah sangat terdengar lirih dari sebelumnya.

"_Hyung—_aku—minta maaf sudah sangat merepotkan mu. Aku tadi hanya—"

BUGH!

Satu bogem mentah berhasil melayang ke pipi Chanyeol dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dengan indahnya. Naluri _vampire _yang sempat menguasai tubuhnya tadi sangat menguras tenaganya. Mata Suho membulat sempurna dan kejadian tadi membuat Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya.

BUGH!

Jongin berhasil membuat Sehun terlempar dan menabrak televisi tak bersalah dan membuat benda petak tersebut pecah berantak. Suho semakin membulatkan matanya—itu televisi mahal! Itu televisi berformat HD sekaligus 3D!

"Kami bahkan hanya tidak mampu mengontrol suasana yang sangat mendadak tadi! Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkan penjelasan kami?!"suara Jongin meninggi sembari menatap Sehun tajam. Matanya kembali menjadi merah. Sehun hendak bangkit membalas Jongin dan Jongin mulai maju untuk menghadapi Sehun. Keduanya telah bersiap sebelum Suho menerajang 2 bocah tersebut. Pas sekali, ketiga adik Suho tersebut terkapar di lantai rumah. Semua terdiam, Suho yang benar-benar marah telah keluar.

"Bisakah kalian sedikit tenang?"tanya Suho dingin dan itu berhasil membuat 3 bocah tersebut diam menundukan kepala. Mereka tahu bahwa Suho yang paling sakit kepala disini.

"Dari pada saling menyalahkan, lebih baik kalian renungkan saja kesalahan diri sendiri masing-masing. Kepala ku sudah sangat sakit. Bisa bahaya jika identitas kita benar-benar tersebar luas di kalangan kaum mereka. Tidak bisakah kalian mengingat seperti apa nasib kedua orang tua kita di tangan para petinggi vampir di Jepang?"semua terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawab atau terlalu takut untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

Sehun berdiri dan semua menatapnya saat ini.

"Aku akan berusaha mengurus semuanya. Karena semua ini berasal dari ku."ujar Sehun singkat lalu beranjak menuju dapur—mencari air dingin. Ia haus.

Suho hendak menuju kamarnya sebelum berpesan "Bereskan semua kekacauan dan kalian harus bertanggung jawab mengganti TV dengan yang baru."

Setelah itu, ia lenyap setelah menaiki tangga.

* * *

**DIFFERENT**

* * *

Luhan tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah saat ini. Ia berada di area kelas 3 dan hampir semua namja penyuka sesama jenis yang berstatus seme memperhatikannya tanpa lepas sedikit pun. Maklum saja, ia termasuk ulzzang sekolah dan di gemari oleh banyak orang.

"Bisa kau lihat betapa indahnya bokong itu?"

"Ah, jangan lupakan selangkangannya dan leher mulusnya!"

Luhan mendengar semua bisikan-bisikan tersebut dan ia benci tentang hal itu. Dasar otak kotor—pikir Luhan.

Tunggu? Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Area kelas 3? Bukankah dia kelas 2? Sekarang, ia tengah memasuki kelas kakaknya—Kris—tanpa permisi atau apa. Hah, semua orang memaklumi itu, dia adik Kris yang sangat di elu-elukan. Jika kakaknya saja sudah sangat populer, apa lagi adiknya.

Ia mengedarkan dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Suho namun dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan bertanya pada seorang gadis ber-_name tag _Kim Taeyeon. Oh dia, penyanyi wanita terbaik di sekolah toh.

"Noona, apa kau melihat Yixing?"tanya Luhan berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Oh Yixing, dia berada di perpustakan C-1. Pergi saja kesana dan kau akan menemukannya."jawab Taeyeon tersenyum cantik. Luhan adalah _hobae _kesukaannya karena Luhan sangat sopan padanya.

"Oh, _Gomawo noona_"

_Skip time, _disinilah Luhan sekarang, bertemu dengan seorang Yixing di pojokan perpustakaan. Luhan tengah memohon-mohon pada Yixing untuk menjelaskan bagaimana Yixing bisa menggunakan sihir dan siapa sebenarnya dia. Apa dia termasuk bagian dari kelompok Sehun?

"Ayolah Yixing-ah~tolong aku."Luhan masih belum menyerah. Yixing menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat kegigihan Luhan.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik."

Luhan membetulkan posisi duduknya dan siap memfokuskan diri kepada Yixing.

"Jadi, begini, aku, adalah manusia asli yang memiliki bakat sihir tersendiri."

"Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Luhan.

**DIFFERENT**

Luhan tengah berjalan di koridor sekolahnya saat ini sembari memikirkan apa yang diceritakan oleh Yixing tadi. Menurutnya sedikit rumit dan sulit di percaya dengan logikan bahwa hal sihir memang ada.

Ternyata, Yixing adalah seorang manusia yang memiliki kemapuan sihir yang terbatas dan ia adalah salah satu dari 2 orang di Korea yang mempunyai sihir. Jadi begini, kakek Yixing adalah seorang mantan penyihir dan hanya kakeknya 'lah yang memiliki sihir di keluarganya karena sanak saudara kakeknya telah meninggal cukup lama. Jadi, bagaimana dengan keturunan kakeknya? Karena kakek Yixing menikah dengan seorang manusia, dan berhubungan sihir tidak bisa di turunkan melalui gen atau sperma seorang pria sehingga sihir tidak bisa diturunkan ke genarasi berikutnya. Jadi, sihir itu hanya bisa di turunkan melalui darah murni saja dan pernikahan sesama penyihir.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yixing? Yixing pernah melaksanakan donor darah saat ia berumur 6 tahun dan sang pendonor adalah kakeknya sendiri sehingga ia memiliki sedikit darah murni penyihir di tubuhnya. Itulah sebabnya ia memiliki sihir. Yang mengetahui ini hanya Yixing, Kakeknya dan Luhan saja—aku lupa kalau Suho dan saudaranya juga pasti tahu. Dan Luhan sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan menjaga ini sebagai salah satu rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Jadi, intinya, di Korea, hanya terdapat 2 orang penyihir karena kaum penyihir sudah hampir punah. Biasanya di setiap benua hanya terdapat 5 atau 6 saja.

Luhan telah sampai di kelasnya dan terkejut saat bangku Sehun kosong—tadi Sehun masih berada disitu—apa ia membolos? Astaga! Padahal Luhan ingin membicarakan soal kemarin dengannya.

"Luhan-ssi!"seru seseorang. Luhan menoleh dan ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Sunny—teman sekelasnya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Luhan ramah.

"Ini, aku mau titip ini."

"Apa ini?"tanya Luhan kebingungan.

"Ah kau ini. Ini adalah sertifikat ulzzang terbaik untuk 4 bulan pertama 2014."ujar Sunny.

"Lah, kenapa harus sampai dua sertifikat? Apakah aku yang menang?"

"Bukan. Yang ini—"Sunny menunjuk kertas yang ditangan kanan Luhan.

"—ini untuk Sehun, dia adalah pemenang Ulzzang terbaik 4 bulan pertama untuk kategori pria _manly. _Ia berhasil mengalahkan KRIS!"

Luhan cengo, Sehun bahkan belum 4 bulan di sekolah ini! dan _WHAT?_ Luhan juga _manly—_menurut dirinya sendiri—jangan bilang ia tidak masuk nominasi?

"Lalu, yang satunya lagi untuk Baekhyun. Dia Ulzzang terbaik untuk kategori _Flower Boy _a.k.a _uke._ Luhan, kau kalah lagi tahun ini dari adik mu sendiri di kategori _Flower Boy._ Kau harus lebih cantik untuk 4 bulan berikutnya. Atau imut seperti Baekhyun. _Bye, _sampaikan sertifikat itu pada Sehun ya."pesan Sunny dan ia melenggang pergi.

_WHAT_? Cantik? Kategori _Flower Boy_? OI SUNNY! Aku _manly_!—ratap Luhan dalam hati dan ya, ia harus mengantarkan ini ke Sehun? Kesempatan bagus untuk berbicara dengan Sehun. Ahaha, masa bodoh soal sertifikat Ulzzang terbaik. Hah, Luhan bingung kenapa Soo Man _Seonsaengnim _membuat penghargaan ini setiap tahun? Dan puncaknya adalah hari terakhir semester 2 tahun ajaran setiap tahun—tepatnya saat pembagian rapor dan Baekhyun adalah pemenang tahun lalu di kategory Flower Boy Ulzzang dan juga di kategory World Ulzzang—yang ini umum.

Ah, kenapa jadi bahas ini? lebih baik bahas Luhan lagi. Dia hanya kembali duduk di kursi menatap jendela.

"Hah, kenapa Baekhyun harus tidak masuk karena Kris yang manja itu? Bosan kan jadinya."gumam Luhan.

* * *

**DIFFERENT**

* * *

_**07.35 p.m.**_

Kyungsoo dan Luhan baru saja keluar dari area sekolah. Mereka mengikuti kelas tambahan sampai jam setengah delapan malam ini. Jadi mereka berada di sekolah lebih lama dari biasanya. Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang dengan topik yang menyenangkan lalu memutuskan untuk membeli _Bubble Tea _terlebih dahulu.

Setelah membeli _Bubble Tea _2 gelas, kedua sepasang sahabat itu beranjak menuju jalan pulang sebelum berpisah di salah satu perempatan jala raya karena mereka memiliki arah yang berbeda.

"_Annyeong _Han-ah~"pamit Kyungsoo dan Luhan membalas itu. Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan menuju arah rumahnya sembari menggunakan _Head Phone _untuk mendengar lagu kesukaannya.

Dan karena lagu-lagu yang mengalun tersebutlah membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar sudah berada di jalanan yang sepi. Ya, Kyungsoo mengambil jalan pintas, ia lelah jika harus melalui rute normal, lebih jauh.

Suasana tampak remang dan sepi. Begitu diam dan sedikit mencekam. Untung saja iman Kyungsoo kuat hingga membuat dirinya tidak takut tentang hal-hal mistis. Toh juga kalau ada orang jahat tinggal lari bisa.

Kyungsoo melepas _Head Phonenya _saat merasa telinganya mulai sakit karena menggunakan _volume up_. Ia kemudian menikmati keripik kentangnya yang begitu menyenangkan lidah hingga ia mendengar suara teriakan perempuan.

"AAA!"lagi, itu sangat jelas!

"JEBAL!"

Kyungsoo berlari ke arah sumber suara hingga ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan bersembunyi di sebuah tempat yang gelap namun ia masih bisa mengawasi daerah sekitarnya. Ada seorang perempuan dengan lengan baju yang koyak seperti di tarik dan wanita itu tengah di kejar oleh 2 orang lelaki bertubuh tinggi, tegap dan tampak proposional—lebih tepatnya 2 lelaki itu hanya berjalan dengan langkah-langkah besar.

Kyungsoo gugup, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang! Nyalinya menciut saat melihat dua lelaki itu. Dan tak lama, wanita itu tertangkap oleh 2 pria itu. Keringat Kyungsoo mengucur dengan suhu dingin. Mata Kyungsoo juga semakin melebar.

Salah satu pria mengoyakan sebagian kiri baju wanita itu hingga bra nya terekspos keluar. Wanita itu tampak menangis tersedu-sedu dengan wajah yang benar-benar pucat. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Salah satu pria lainnya memiringkan kepala wanita itu membuat lehernya terekspos dan yang satunya lagi menggenggam pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat seketika. Tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel sudah bergetar hebat. Ia terduduk di tanah saking lemasnya. Satu, dua, tiga—

"AKHH!"teriakan wanita itu menggelegar dan Kyungsoo hampir berteriak jika ia tidak cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri. Matanya terasa ingin keluar saat itu juga. Pria-pria itu menggigit wanita itu hingga darah memuncrat kemana saja. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat dan semakin kuat membekap mulutnya ketakutan, ia bergetar hebat dan menangis dalam diam. Sekitar 2 menit kemudian ia membuka mata perlahan. Ia dapat melihat 2 pria tersebut menghempaskan tubuh pucat wanita tak bernyawa itu. Ia juga dapat melihat 2 pria itu menyeka darah di bibir mereka lalu menghilang entah kemana.

Kyungsoo masih disitu, ia sangat takut dan terkejut!

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa _vampire _benar-benar ada!

* * *

**DIFFERENT**

* * *

Sehun tampak menendang-nendang batu kecil yang terkapar di tepi jalanan sepi tersebut. Jongin tampak memperhatikan sekitar yang begitu sepi dan Chanyeol yang berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun. Eh? Menghubungi Baekhyun? Tunggu dulu.

Ah ya, Suho tampak serius pada pikirian nya sendiri. Mereka membolos demi mencari target mereka yang belum berhasil di temukan. Mereka bahkan masih lengkap dengan seragam! Dan sekarang, mereka tengah berniat untuk pulang.

PUK!

Sehun menabrak Suho yang berhenti mendadak. Awalnya Sehun berniat mengomeli kakaknya ini yang berhenti seenak jidatnya sebelum ia melihat apa yang membuat kakaknya berhenti. Jongin dan Chanyeol pun menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Sehun dan Suho setelah melihat siapa yang berada di depan mereka.

Mereka meningkatkan tingkat kewaspadaan mereka saat ini juga.

"Yunho-ssi?"tanya Suho memastikan siapa yang berada di depan mereka.

"Apa kabar Joonmyeon?"tanya lelaki bernama Yunho. Suho dapat melihat sedikit bekas darah di sudut bibir orang tersebut. Orang itu baru saja habis berburu. Apa jangan-jangan dia yang dicari Suho?

"Sehun, Jongin dan siapa namamu? Chanyeol?"tanya seorang lagi memastikan. Yang di sebut namanya hanya memberi tatapan tajam tak suka.

"Ayolah Changmin-ah, bagaimana kau tidak ingat dengan 3 bocah itu?"tanya Yunho sedikit mengejek, membuat Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Apa yang membuat kalian kemari Yunho-ssi? Bukankah kalian telah merasa nyaman di Jepang?"tanya Suho mencoba tenang. Hatinya sudah panas, ternyata ini orang yang mereka cari-cari, Yunho dan Changmin.

"Kau tahu, mencari yang langka dan makanan baru, aku bosan dengan darah disana, kau tahu? Darah langka itu bisa membantu kami untuk mewujudkan cita-cita kami."

"Tidak berguna, kalian tidak akan menemukannya, lebih baik kalian pergi dari Korea."kini suara berat Chanyeol yang terdengar.

"Jaga cara bicara mu dengan vampir setingkat kami bocah."tukas Changmin.

Chanyeol benar-benar geram sekarang.

"SEHUN!"

Ke-4 bersaudara itu terkejut seketika, suara ini, bukankah ini—dan juga aroma khasnya yang memabukan. Bukankah ini—

"Luhan?"tanya Sehun tak percaya saat melihat Luhan yang sudah dekat dengannya—Luhan tengah berlari kecil dan kini ia baru saja sampai disisi Sehun. Yunho dan Changmin menghirup aroma itu dan mereka sangat mengenali ciri-ciri ini. Iris Mata mereka memerah segera—Luhan melihat itu.

Yunho dan Changmin maju 1 langkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Sehun.

"Aku ingin—"

"Sehun, bawa Luhan pergi dari sini!"titah Suho dan Sehun menuruti. Luhan tampak bingung saat melihat Sehun menyeretnya namun ia hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

Disaat mereka lihat Sehun dan Luhan sudah menjauh. Mereka kembali bertukar tatapan tajam. "Kalian melindunginya? Lucu sekali."

"Jangan sentuh dia Yunho!"tegas Suho. "Dan pergi dari sini."tambah Suho.

"Aw aw, sepertinya ada yang tidak senang dengan kehadiran kita."sahut Changmin.

"Kami tidak bercanda."tambah Jongin.

"Baiklah, _gwenchana._ Kami pergi dulu, oh ya, aku melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil bermata bulat dan berseragam sekolah sama dengan mu Jongin, ia menyaksikan ku tengah berburu dengan begitu takut. Apa dia lezat?"

Jongin langsung membelalakan matanya seketika. Tak terkecuali dengan Suho dan juga Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi, sampai jumpa."ujar Yunho dan mereka berjalan santai menelusuri arah yang berbeda dengan Suho dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Kyungsoo."lirih Jongin dan seketika pergi saat mengingat siswa yang sekelas dengannya tersebut.

* * *

**DIFFERENT**

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan tengah berjalan cepat—sebenarnya Luhan yang menyesuaikan jalan dengan Sehun—di jalanan yang begitu sepi. Luhan begitu kesulitan mengingat kaki Sehun yang begitu panjang. "Berhenti seperti ini, aku lelah!"protes Luhan dan mereka berhenti. Sehun berdiri di hadapannya dan merendahkan punggungnya.

"Cepat naik!"perintah Sehun dan Luhan cengo tak mengerti.

"Cepat naik! Kau harus ku antar sampai rumah!"tambah Sehun.

Luhan, entah kenapa, ia dengan polosnya saja mengikuti perintah Sehun dan dikini ia tengah di gendong oleh punggung kokoh Sehun dan lengannya yang melingkar di leher lelaki pucat tersebut.

"Pegangan!"

"YAK! Apa yang akan kau—KYA!"

Sehun tiba-tiba saja melompat tinggi dan jauh. Melompat-melompati atap-atap rumah orang dengan mudahnya. Luhan begitu takut hingga ia mulai berontak mencekik Sehun meminta di turunkan segera. Sehun yang kesulitan bernafas 'pun terpaksa berhenti di atas atap sebuah rumah kosong yang tinggi.

Luhan turun dari gendongan tersebut dan dengan susah payah berdiri di atas atap tersebut.

"KAU MAU MEMBUAT ADIK KRIS MATI KETAKUTAN HAH!"bentak Luhan dan ia hampir saja jatuh jika Sehun tidak menahannya.

"Hati-hati."ucap Sehun datar dan cuek. Sukses membuat Luhan tercengang saat itu juga. Lelaki bertubuh tegap tersebut lalu menduduki atap tersebut sembari menghadap ke arah cahaya lampu kota berasal. Angin juga berhembus lembut dengan bintang yang menghiasi langit. Luhan terkejut saat melihat pemandangan indah ini dari atas atap lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya dengan perlahan.

"Duduklah lebih dekat. Jika kau jatuh, aku bisa dengan cepat meraih mu."ujar Sehun dan berhasil membuat Luhan menoleh padanya. Sehun yang merasa tidak mendapat respon pun dengan segera meraih pundak Luhan, merangkulnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu kembali melepas pundak sempit tersebut.

"Indah bukan?"tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan tentang dirimu pada ku Sehun-ah."

Sehun terkekeh.

"Kau mengingatnya ya? Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Aku menunggu."

"Aku _vampire _dan kau tahu itu—"

"—kami berbeda dan kami nyata. Kami tidak seperti yang di gambarkan dalam karya fiksi seperti novel atau _movie_."ia menjelaskan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan kota yang begitu indah.

"Apakah kalian tumbuh cepat seperti yang di ceritakan?"

"Tidak, kami tumbuh sesuai dengan umur kami dan sama seperti manusia. Kami juga tidak sepenuhnya abadi. Kami akan meninggal di saat yang ditentukan."Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun lagi—sebelumnya ia menatap taman.

"Apa yang membuat mu bisa mati?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau tahu? Peluru perak, jika menembak tepat di jantung kami, kami bisa mati 3 menit setelah tertembak. Kami juga memiliki jantung dan darah, paru-paru dan lain-lainnya. Keluarga ku adalah salah satu keluarga _vampire _yang mempunyai ambisi yang sangat berat."

"Apa itu?"

"Menjadi manusia."Luhan terkejut saat itu juga. Sehun terkekeh saat mengetahui ekspresi _namja _cantik tersebut.

"Itu adalah misi tersulit yang pernah ada. Kami berambisi hidup normal layaknya manusia, menjadi tua dan sebagainya, tidak meminum darah dan makan senormal manusia. Dan itu sangat sulit. Kami sampai membuat jadwal berburu selama 3 bulan 1 kali dan jarang meminum darah langsung dari manusia. Katanya, itu bisa SEDIKIT membantu."

"Apakah sesulit itu?"

"Ya begitulah, hampir mustahil, menurut catatan sejarah, vampir terakhir yang berhasil berubah hanya satu orang saat 650 tahun yang lalu. Namun, katanya, jika memiliki anggota keluarga kandung yang awalnya manusia, itu akan sedikit memberi kemudahan walaupun masih sangat jauh dari kata berhasil."

"Apa kalian tidak tahu caranya?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Catatan tentang perubahan itu hilang entah dimana saat 900 tahun yang lalu dan belum ada yang bisa menemukannya sampai sekarang. Vampir yang hidup di jaman itu juga sudah lama punah. Belum ada sihir yang bisa menemukannya."Luhan mengangkat alisnya.

"Kalian bisa sihir?"

"Tentu, tapi tak sehebat penyihir asli seperti kakek Yixing. Ya, kami mengenal penyihir, vampir dan penyihir hidup berdampingan. Namun sayang, mereka dan kebudayaannya punah dalam pembantaian oleh _werewolf_. Itu menyebabkan mereka—sisa-sisa penyihir—tinggal berdampingan dengan manusia modern. Untuk sihir, semua pengguna sihir memiliki 1 sihir paling terlarang, yaitu mengatur waktu, seperti memundur majukan waktu, lalu memberhentikannya. Jika menggunakan sihir itu, taruhannya adalah nyawa, karena sihir itu sama seperti melawan Tuhan."Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

"Juga ada _werewolf?"_Luhan bertanya penasaran. Menurutnya, ini semakin menarik.

"Mereka sudah punah 387 tahun yang lalu saat perang melawan vampire di daratan kutub utara."Luhan menganga lebar.

"Berapa umur mu Sehun-ah?"tanya Luhan. Mungkin saja 100 atau 200 atau—

"17 tahun, sama seperti mu."Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

"Pertumbuhan kami terhenti saat kami telah melakukan hubungan _sex_ dengan suami atau istri kami yang terikat dalam pernikahan. Entah bagaimana cara kerjanya, pertumbuhan mu akan tetap berlanjut sampai kau tua jika kau melakukan seks tanpa ikatan pernikahan dan akan berhenti saat kau melakukan seks yang terikat pernikahan—"

"Spesialisasi untuk sang istri, pertumbuhan nya akan terhenti saat setelah melahirkan anak pertama."lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Vampir juga bisa hamil? Apa akan seperti di Twilight?"

"Tidak, kaum istri hamil secara normal seperti manusia, hanya mengidamnya saja yang bereda. Kau tahu itukan? Twilight hanyalah fiksi."dan Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Sehun-ah, yang tadi itu siapa? 2 lelaki tadi?"tanya Luhan.

"Mereka vampir yang terkenal, vampir asia paling terkenal seantero dunia. Mereka bahkan pernah mendapat tawaran untuk bergabung dengan vampir amerika yang begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Ambisi mereka menjadi vampir sempurna seutuhnya dengan cara menghisap darah seperti mu. Darah mu itu begitu langka, terlahir dalam kurun waktu 100 tahun sekali."

Luhan kembali menganga lebar. "Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, ini bukan darah suci seperti di karangan fiksi, ini seperti lebih istimewa dan sangat langka. Salah satu darah paling berpengaruh bagi vampir di seluruh dunia. Kau di incar oleh 2 lelaki tadi, Yunho dan Changmin. Vampir yang terkenal dengan _Strongest From The East._"Luhan tampak takut sekarang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya Luhan mulai takut saat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia masih ingin hidup.

"Aku akan menjaga mu. Tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuh mu."ujar Sehun menenangkan, membuat Luhan merona malu saat ini.

Sehun berdiri saat ponselnya yang bergetar. Itu sebuah pesan dan ia membaca pesan itu. Seketika air muka Sehun berubah setelah membacanya. Luhan tampak bingung dengan ekspresi tegang Sehun.

"Cepat naik, kita harus mencari Kyungsoo, mereka tidak mempunyai nomor ponselnya, ia dalam bahaya."titah Sehun. Wajah Luhan menegang seketika. "Bagaimana bisa?!"tanya Luhan mulai panik.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti, cepat naik."titah Sehun dan Luhan menurutinya. Kini, mereka kembali melompat-lompati atap-atap rumah dengan Luhan di gendongan Sehun. Luhan kemudian meletakan wajahnya di samping wajah Sehun—secara tidak sadar—membuat jantung Sehun berpacu kencang.

"Apa yang membuat mu ingin menjadi manusia Sehun-ah?"

"Entah lah, itu cita-cita ku dari kecil, dan ambisi untuk meraihnya semakin besar saat bertemu dengan mu."

DEG

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**I have my own vampire, right?^^**

**So, mind to review? Author ngetiknya sampe stengah 12 malam, jadi tolong hargai.**


End file.
